


Love will win in the end

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [12]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Baby Isaac Lahey, Demons, Derek is a Bad Alpha, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Good Peter Hale, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Mates, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Sex Pollen, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, good hearted scott, just a bad person in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles has always known she had to be a fighter. Just to be in the supernatural world was dangerous, let alone be a Winchester. Everyone wants her, the angels, the demons, and some annoying hunters. Little do they know Stiles has some special powers.Edit chapters 1-5 October 7th, 2017Going to post edited chapters 6-10 on the 14th





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> graphic rape in this chapter

The first thing Stiles noticed was she was tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. She could feel the sting of the duct tape and wanted nothing more than to scream. So, she did just that. The muffled sound was unnoticed. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lit room, she started to struggle.

  
Erica and Boyd were chained to the ceiling.

  
She looked around the big room and it dawned on her. This was a torcher chamber. The wolves were chained on the other side of the room and in the middle was a big table filled with objects meant to hurt them. She could see the different knives, a sword, and various jars filled with different substances.

  
Stiles tried to recall her last memory and was having trouble. She scrunched up her face in thought. Her eyes widen at the flood of memories. She had just scored the winning goal and then Jackson was laying in the field dead. Then the lights had gone out and a sweet smelling cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. She tried not to breathe it in, but it was impossible to do so without dying and she had to live for her dad.

  
She remembers someone with huge muscles had wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight so she didn’t run away. Whoever it was, was taller than her by at least a foot. His horrible breath made her hairs stand up in alert.

  
Stiles tried to think of what her brothers taught her if she was ever in this situation. She rocked the chair back till it crashed to the ground and broke. She sat up and unravels the tape as fast as she could. She needed to get out of here. Once she was free, she ran to Erica and reached out. She hissed as her hand made contact with the wire and quickly pulled it back against her hand.

  
“You might not want to do that Stiles.” A voice laughed from the shadows of the room. She tried to find where the voice was coming from but it was too dark. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned around to face the threat.

  
“Show yourself.” Stiles growled like Derek, she did learn from the best. The lights were flicked on and Stiles squinted at the bright light. Once she could see, she glared at the man across the room. Gerard just smiled with pleasure.

  
“Now Stiles let’s play a game.” He took a step closer and his smile changing into something wicked. One that made her shivers in fear.

  
“How about you let me and my friends go, and I won’t tell anyone that you like to keep teenagers hostage. And bonus my dad won’t arrest you.” Gerard just grinned crazier than before. “What are you going to do old man? I could easily take you out. Be careful you might break a hip.” She sassed.

  
His face grew red with anger and he pushed Stiles against the wall by her throat. Her head hit the concrete wall with a thud, causing her to be stun enough that she wasn’t prepared for the fist that connected with her cheek. She cried out and tried to push him away. He dragged her in front of Boyd and Erica.  
“Who’s in the pack besides these mutts?” Gerard hissed like the snake that he was.

  
“Never.” Stiles gasped out. He squeezed harder and her hands went up to his hands, she desperately tried to pull them off. She couldn’t breathe, she was getting light headed and seeing black spots. He let go and she fell to the hard floor and gasped for air. Before she could understand what was going on, he had looped a rope around her neck.  
“One more time, who is in the pack? Remember if you don’t answer you get to hang out for a bit.” Gerard said calmly. Stiles stayed silent, she accepted her fate. She was going to die to protect to the pack and she was ok with that. Anything to protect the ones she loved.

  
He pulled on the rope till stiles was hanging off the ground and was trying to pull at the rope, but with no luck. She kicked her legs out and tried to reach the ground. Her vision turned black around the edges and she kicked out one last time before passing out.

  
She woke up to the screams of Erica and Boyd. Stiles slowly blinked, trying to focus the world. She was lying on the floor, the rope long gone. Gerard was turning up the voltage and then he lowered it, just to turn it back up.

  
“Stop.” She rasped out. Gerard turned around and grinned.

  
“You’re awake, good.” He stalked over toward her, towering over her. She shrunk in toward herself and wouldn’t look him in the eye. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look in his eyes. “Who’s in your pack?!” he screamed in her face.

  
“I’ll never tell you.” She took a shaking deep breath and said, “I would die first before I tell you.”

  
“That can be arranged.” He dropped her head and she fell forward, she cried out as she braced herself for the fall with her hands. Gerard kicked her in the stomach and she tried to curl in a ball but it was no good. He would just kick her somewhere else. After a few kicks, he bent down and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Her eyes watered at the pain but she let out a small whimper.

  
Erica and Boyd were thrashing about, desperately trying to get free. Erica screamed when Gerard punched Stiles in the face. Boyd just kept thrashing around, not giving up on getting out of here. He punched her again and again, till his hand was covered in her blood. He dropped Stiles like a sack of potatoes and turned toward a crying Erica and a mad Boyd.

  
He grinned at Stiles as he turned the voltage up on the wolves. Stiles tried to crawl over to the screaming wolves but with no luck. She was to beaten to move right then. She started crying, she took a shuddering breath, the pain too much. Her ribs were screaming at her to not move. They were probably broken, she thought.

  
After a short time, which felt like forever, the wolves passed out. Gerard kept the voltage at the same level and turned back toward Stiles. He pulled out his phone and typed a few words then put it back in his pocket.

  
A couple minutes later the door opened and in walked two guys. They didn’t even register to Stiles. She was in and out of consciences. They walked over to Stiles and one grabbed her feet, while the other grabbed her arms. She screamed at the pain as they lifted her up and tossed her on the mattress in the other room.

  
Gerard came in and nodded to the two guys. Thing one grabbed her arms and held her down and thing two went for the button on her jeans. She cried and kicked out at him, hitting him in the face. The man growled and punched her in the gut. She grunted and tried to curl up, but thing two yanked her legs, straightening them out. Gerard laughed and came around to where she could see him.

  
“You see Stiles, I didn’t want to do this, but you left me no choice.” He laughed and signaled to thing two to continue. He got the button undone and pulled down her pants, along with her panties and spread her legs. Stiles felt tears roll down the side of her face and her face warmed up.

  
“My oh my, look what pretty little pussy you have.” Thing two eyes were filled with lust. Stiles tried to cross her legs but he held them apart. She turned her head and saw Gerard unzip his pants. Thing two moved and held her down by the waist. Gerard kneeled on the mattress and pulled his harden dick out. Thing two let up on Stiles waist and Gerard position his self at Stiles entrance. He thrusted as hard as he could, his balls flushed against her ass. Stiles cried out at the new pain. Gerard set a hard fast pace.

  
Stiles closed her eyes and pictured being at the beach with Scott. In her mind, she was safe and nothing was happening. That she wasn’t in pain.

  
She opened her eyes when he still and warmth filled her. He pulled out and she felt something leak from her. He put his self-back in her pants and zipped up. “Take her to the preserve and kill her. Make sure it’s near Scott McCall’s house. Oh, and if you want, have a little fun, you deserve it.” Gerard said.

  
The goons left her bottom side naked as they carried her to the waiting van outside. She was glad her shirt fell mid-thigh, she was already embarrassed at the fact she was taken advantage off. She was grateful that Erica and Boyd were passed out when she passed them, that they didn’t hear what had happened. They dumped her in the van making her scream in pain, the goons didn’t even flinch. They jumped into the van, one in the back with her and the other driving.

  
The driver drove them to the preserve and once parked, the hunter in the back grabbed her and dragged her by her hair out of the van. He pushed her to her knees and circled around her, looking at his prize. She heard a snap of a camera and looked back. The other guy was taking pictures with his phone. She closed her eyes that her dad never found those photos.

  
She was pushed to the ground and she tried not to breathe in the dirt. She failed miserably, choking on the dust. She felt fingers in her pussy and just closed her eyes and let them do what they wanted. She said laying there, not moving. She was tired and wanted nothing more than them to kill her already.

  
She looked up to the stars and made a wish. She wished that her dad never found her body and that he never found out the truth. She heard a rustling in the tree line and her heart started to be wildly when she saw yellow glowing eyes. A girl about ten ran out of the trees and attacked the driver.

  
He went down easily with a swipe of claws across his throat. The little girl had the advantage of surprise but that wasn’t enough to kill the second hunter. He advanced on the girl and she swiped her claws at him, never really getting close enough to scratch. Stiles quickly realize that this girl was playing with the hunter.  
He went for his knife and the girl attacked.

  
She slid between his legs making sure here claws swiped where the femoral artery was. He fell over, clutching his leg. Stiles heart was beating like crazy, she felt like she was about to pass out from the fear.

  
The man bled out and the little girl crouched next to Stiles head. “Can you stand?” Her soft voice was filled with worry. She tilted her head and for the first time listened to Stiles rapid beating heart. “You don’t have to fear me, I want to help. My grandmother lives just over that hill there and you can rest there.”

  
Stiles thought about this and sat up, wincing at the pain through her body. The girl helped her stand and together they walked slowly through the preserve. They made it over the hill and the grandmother was waiting at the door, ready to take care of a stranger. The grandmother ushered her into the bedroom and quickly attended to her injures.  
The woman was probably in her sixties judging from her gray hair that hung down her back. She had a kind face with warm chocolate eyes. She was gentle as she took care of Stiles. Not once did she give Stiles a pitying look.

  
“I need to get home.” Stiles said once they were done. She was sitting up on the bed and was getting anxious not being home, in her own comfy bed.

  
“Honey, you must rest.” The older lady said. “You’ve been through a lot little one and your wounds will need tending to in a couple of hours.”

  
“My dad must be worried, I need to get home.” She pleaded.

  
“Ok, but you have to come back tomorrow as soon as you wake.” The lady sighed. “I’ll drive you.”

  
On the way down the drive way Stiles realized they were deep in the preserve, possibly farther than the Hale house. It was outside of the Hale territory. “I’m sorry but I didn’t even get y’alls names.” Stiles felt ashamed. Theses good people helped her and she didn’t even ask their names.

  
The older lady took a deep breath and all she could smell Stiles overwhelming feelings, guilt, ashamed, angry, and hurt. “I’m Pat and back there is my granddaughter Bell.” She introduced.

  
“I’m Stiles and thank you for helping me tonight. I don’t know where I would be without y’all.” Stiles looked at her hands and started to cry as she thought back on tonight.

  
***

  
Stiles could hear her dad talking on the phone in her room and waited till he was off to open the door.  
“Where are you Stiles?” He asked the empty room, his back to the door.

  
“Right here.” Stiles said. he turned around and gasped at the site of his daughter. The bruising around her neck stood out the most but the limping was noticed to.

  
“What happened?!” he demanded. He rushed toward her and reached for her face. She flinched and pulled away.

  
“The other team jumped me.” Was all Stiles said.

  
“Those little bastards, I’m going to kill them!” He angrily said. “They had no right to hurt you like this. I’m taking you to Melissa.” He reached for her hand and she stepped back.

  
“I’m fine dad. Can I just be left alone for tonight?” she looked down at her feet. She missed the hurt look the sheriff gave her.

  
“Yeah.” The sheriff left her room and Stiles shut her door. She sat on her bed and grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest. she just tried to hold herself together at least for a little bit. She must have set there an hour when there was a knock on her door. “I said I was fine dad.” She called out softly.

  
There was another knock and Stiles got up, thinking her dad didn’t hear her. she opened the door and her eyes widen, there was standing Lydia and her eyes were wide and staring right at her neck.

  
“What happened?” She whispered.

  
“Nothing I can’t handle. What are you doing here Lydia?” Stiles tried covering her neck with the hoodie she had on.

  
“Something’s going on and no one will tell me what. Jackson died tonight and…” she trailed off, tears in her eyes. “I’m alone now. I love him and he didn’t love me.” Stiles phone interrupted her. she went over to Stiles desk and looked at the phone. “56 texts from Scott.”

  
Stiles walked over and took the phone and silently went through the text. Jackson wasn’t dead and he was changing into something worse than the Kanima. The only way to save him and turn him back into a werewolf, was Lydia’s love because her love was true. “Dammit.” She grabbed her shoes and keys.

  
“What going on?” Lydia asked, watching Stiles move around her room.

  
“I’ll explain everything in the car.” Stiles walked past Lydia and lead her to the Jeep. On the ride over to the warehouse, Stiles told Lydia a summary of what has happened since the beginning of sophomore year.

  
“Hold tight!” Stiles yelled right before they drove through the warehouse with her Jeep. She hit Jackson and Stiles tried not to feel any joy at that, but it was hard. She always dreamed of doing just that.

  
Lydia raced toward Jackson and while he was distracted, Peter and Derek rush him and sink their claws in him. One in the chest and the other in the stomach, killing him. Lydia was crying his body fell to the floor. After a couple second his eyes popped opened and he stood up and roared. And the rest of them were watching in amazement.

  
After things settle down, Scott was comforting Allison and Chris was looking for Gerard. Stiles hoped that he suffered. Derek was looking after Isaac and checking his wounds from Allison’s ring daggers. Peter was staring at Stiles with a weird, almost in pain, look. She was walking to her jeep when she felt someone grab her soar are and slam her against the Jeep.

  
She wanted to scream in fear and pain, but she held her tongue. She heard a whine but she kept her eyes glued to Derek’s. “You’re weak. You’re human, no one wants you around anymore. You always get hurt. Just look at your face. Never show your face around here again. Go home.” Derek growled. He could feel the pain and fear coming her in waves. It made him madder, it just proved his point that she wasn’t good for the pack.

  
“Derek.” Peter growled. He was angry, his blue eyes flashing. He could smell the panic and fear coming from his mate. Peter’s know from the first time he met her that she was his. His wolf had picked her for him. She was far more wolf than Scott will ever be. He should of bit her that night but then again, he wasn’t in his right mind.

  
“No! I’m alpha and what I say, goes. She’s not pack. Never has been, never will be.” Derek said. he let her go and walked off. Stiles looked at the others and took a deep breath.

  
“Scott?” She asked.

  
“I agree Stiles. I think it’s time you had a normal life.” Scott looked anywhere but at her. He was in pain saying what she needed to hear to keep her away. Everyone heard his lie except Stiles. She took his words to heart.

  
She looked around at the others and looked like Peter was going to say something but Derek set his hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him while he flashed his eyes.

Stiles tried not to cry and got in her jeep. She sped away and once she was home in her own home, in her room. She laid on the bed and cried for the events of the day. She was sore and bleeding, probably even had a couple broken ribs. None of them even asked where she was because they didn't care. Stiles cried herself to sleep that night.

 

***

 

A couple of days passed. Stiles stayed pretty much in her room and only left to go to the bathroom or the kitchen. She even made a couple trips to Pat’s house deep in the preserve. No one in the pack has tried to get a hold of her. She wondered what happened to Boyd and Erica, but when she had gone back that night, they had been gone, nowhere to be seen. Stiles heard from her father that their parents had reported them both missing. Right now, they think they just ran off together. No reason to expect foul play.

Stiles was lonely and scared. She’s been glad that her dad was working double shifts so she didn’t have to see him. She didn’t want him to see her not eat, or what little she does, comes back up. She didn’t want him to hear her nightmares and her flashbacks.

  
It was near midnight and stiles was in the living room watching cartoons when there was a knock at the door. Stiles stilled and muted the T.V. She held her breathe and that’s when she heard a key being used. As the door opened she was frozen in her seat.

  
“Stiles?” she her deputy Parrish call out. He sounded worried.

  
“In here.” She sighed with relief and watch Parrish rounded the corner. He stopped and looked at his feet. “What?” she whispered. She instantly knew it was about her dad.  
“There was a shooting.” He began. “Your father was shot multiple times in the chest, he wasn’t wearing his vest. I’m sorry Stiles but he passed away with in minutes.”  
Stiles felt the world give out under her, good thing she was sitting. Her vison blurred with tears but she didn’t let them fall.

  
“What can I do? Who do I call?” He asked coming closer and sitting next to the shocked girl.

  
“Nothing. I have no one.” That’s when the tears fell. Hard sobs racked her body and she didn’t mind when she felt Parrish’s hand rubbing her sore back.  
Sometime later that night Parrish left and Stiles walked to her room and packed a bag. She packed everything she might need and loaded up her jeep. After she passed the Beacon Hills sign she felt a rush of relief flood her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non con elements.

Stiles was in Texas after a day of driving, she had stayed on the road till she hit Dallas. She got a cheap motel and checked to see if anyone had texted her. She was surprised to have a text from the pack. She ignored them. They didn't want nothing to do with her a week ago, why now? 

 

The room gave her creepy serial killer vibes, like this was a place that someone got murdered here. The room smelt like old gym socks and she was willing to bet that the sheets haven’t been washed in months, if not years. The white long gone, now replaced with a light grey.

 

She pulled out her burner cell and dialed her older brothers number. See Stiles was adopted cause her parents couldn't have kids. Her and her parents are the only ones that know. She had two biological brothers, well half-brothers, Dean and Sam. They were hunters and didn't want people to find out about her so they all kept their mouth shut about her. 

 

They didn’t want that yellow eyed son of bitch to find her.

 

"Hello?" A gruff voice said. He sounded like he was drinking whiskey. In the back ground she could hear music. He was probably in a bar somewhere. 

 

"Dee?" And that's when Stiles broke. She couldn't stop crying, she could hear Dean trying to calm her down and Sam in the back ground asking what's wrong. After a couple minutes, Stiles settled down and took a shaky breath. 

 

"It's my dad. He's dead and I ran. I'm in a shitty motel in Dallas." She told him already knowing what information he was going to ask. 

 

"You want to come to us or we come to you?" Dean asked softly. She recognized the tone he only reserved for his little sister. 

 

"I'm on my way to Bobby’s." With that they said their goodbyes and stiles went to sleep. Or we'll she tried, she may only have gotten four hours total. She wasn't sure. The drive to Bobby's house was a long quite one. She didn't sing along to the radio like she usually did. She almost fell asleep at the wheel twice and had to stop and get coffee. She had to stop three more times to get coffee before making it to bobby’s.

 

She pulled up to the run-down house. it looked like it hasn’t been fixed up in decades with the dirty siding and the rotten wood on the porch. She was carful going up the stairs, afraid that she would fall through.

 

"Bobby?" She called out as she stepped into the house. 

 

"In here." She heard him yell. She follows his voice to the kitchen and saw him reading a book and drink some coffee. He looked up and patted the seat next to him. Stiles sat and fiddled with her thumbs. 

 

"Dean told me about your pop, I'm sorry darling. He was a good man and he didn't deserve going down like that." Booby patted her shoulder and stiles tried not to flinch. If she did they would know something was up. Her brothers where on a hunt and wouldn't be home till morning. Stiles was scared to go to sleep, afraid she'll wake Bobby and that he would tell what's she's been through the past week. 

 

***

 

Over the next six months she goes with her brothers all over the country solving monster problems. She still has nightmares every night and she doesn't like people touching her. She's just glad her brothers let her have her own room. 

 

One morning after a demon hunt gone bad she gets a text on her old phone. The first in three months. It was from Peter. Stiles was hesitant to open it but she was curious. 

 

Peter-

 _Something is happening to the pack and I need your help. You’re the only person who can help. Please._  

 

"Dean? Can you come here?" Stiles showed him the phone and he frowned. 

 

"Are you going to go?" He asked. He knew about her running with wolves and the pack. Surprisingly he was ok with it as long as she knew what she was doing. 

 

"I don't know." She sighed. After a couple of hours deciding she agreed to go. She didn't text Peter to let him know she was coming. She was scared to come back but she shoved those feelings down. After an hour of self-talk, she was able to get the danger out of her mind.

 

Stiles drove to his apartment and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she called his phone. Her heart raced when she heard it on the other side of the door. She pulled her back pack down and pulled out her lock picking supplies. After a little work on the door the lock clicked and she slowly opened the door.

 

Peter was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She dropped her bag down next to the door and pulled her gun out of her waist band. She cocked the gun and went straight for Peter. “Peter?” she whispered in his ear. His eyes fluttered but quickly closed again, a groan leaving him. She got to work on the ropes that were tied to his body.

 

She helped him up and he whispered, “Run.” He flashed his blue eyes and pushed her down just as an arrow flew and hit Peter in the shoulder, causing him to roar. Stiles looked behind her and saw two hunters. The grinned wickedly and blocked the door. One of the hunters threw something at the floor in front of her; a blue dust busted from the pouch and flew into her face. Then up to Peter’s.

 

She gasped as a warmth filled her and she looked up at Peter and he was shifted, struggling to control his wolf. “What did you do?” she growled.

 

Peter palmed at his dick and whined. That’s when she realized what they did, it was sex pollen. The hunters closed the front door and locked it. fear rushed through her at the thought of what was about to happen.

 

“Now fuck the girl or we will.” The second hunter chuckled, staring at her tits. Stiles looked up at Peter with tears in her eyes. He bent down and gently pushed her to the ground.

 

“I’m so sorry Stiles.” He could feel her fear, it was hitting him in waves making him angry. Not at her, but what the hunters were forcing her to do. Stiles let a sob escape and hid her face with her hands. One of the hunters shouted for her to remove them and when she didn’t, he took a step forward. Peter let out a low warning growl. “Stiles remove your hands or he will.” He reached for her hands and helped her lower them.

 

“Peter.” She cried. She looked wrecked and not in a good way. Peter was getting harder by the second and it was getting harder to remain in control, but he knew if he wasn’t gentle, she would never come back and he would lose his mate forever.

 

He could smell that the hunters where getting off on this. He could smell their arousal from here, with a mixture of his and a little bit of Stiles. He knew the pollen didn’t effect human as it did with wolves, but it did have a tiny effect. He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off along with her panties. Stiles was openly crying now, heavy tears that were breaking Peter’s heart. He didn’t want to do this like this. He wanted to court her and when she was ready, to make love to her like she’s never know before.

 

“Pull her shirt off.” One of the hunters called out.

 

“Take his clothes off.” The other called. Stiles tiny hands undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She slid the zipper down and Peter’s dick popped out, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He helped her sit up and took her shirt off, she wasn’t wearing a bra. The cold air made her nipples harden. She laid back down and Peter took his clothes off, ignoring the hunters request.

 

Peter was restraining his self, he laid down on his belly and brought stiles close to his mouth. He got her as wet as he could and set up, lining his dick with her entrance. He tried to push in gently but the second he got his head in, he lost control, pushing in roughly causing Stiles to cry out in pain. Before she could adjust he was pulling all the way out and pushing all the way in. He set a brutal pace sinking his clawed fingers into her hips. He could feel the blood running down his fingers and the smell alone was causing his wolf to become feral.

 

Stiles just laid there crying, taking what Peter was giving her. When he picked up the pace, snapping his hips harder, he bent down and grabbed her wrist. He brought it to his mouth and as he stilled he emptied his self into her warm pussy, he bit her, making her vison black with pain. She felt him pull out and she didn’t even move. She closed her eyes and try to focus on her breathing.

 

“Stiles.” Peter gently touched Stiles shoulder and she cried out and pulled away from him. “I know you don’t want to deal with this right now but I need to get you to Deaton.” She refused to look at him. Peter’s wolf was losing control because he hurt his mate.

 

Stiles finally opened her eyes and looked at Peter’s worried ones. She felt weird, like this tugging at her heart. To be near Peter, to let him comfort her. Her eyes opened wide in fear as she remembered the hunters. Peter smelt her fear and saw her tremble. “Their dead. Can I pick you up?” Peter asked softly. Blocking her view of the hunter’s bodies.

 

Stiles didn’t want to be touched but she knew she needed to be checked over. She nodded and Peter sat her up and wrapped a blanket around her bare body. He slowly picked her up and she buried her head in his neck. He carried her to the car and held her hand all the way to Deaton’s.

 

Peter was holding her and called out to the vet. Deaton came around the corner and frowned when he saw them. They must be a sight to behold. Peter was just wearing pants and Stiles was wrapped in a blanket. She was clinging on to the older wolf afraid to let anyone else touch her. She felt like she could only trust Peter. Which is ridicules, they just had sex against her will. She only did it because she didn’t want the hunters to have her again.

 

Why does this keep happening?

 

Peter sat her down on the exam table and held her hand. He watched intently as Deaton got to work on the wounds on Stiles hips. Her cleaned her up the best he could and had her sit up. He cleaned out the bit mark on her wrist, giving Peter a nasty look.

 

“Peter, I believe you must tell her about her wrist.” Deaton voice was icy.

 

“Stiles? Sweetheart?” Peter tried to get Stiles attention. Stiles blinked slowly at Peter and nodded her head. Peter sighed and said, “I took something from you and I’m so sorry you didn’t have a choice. That you didn’t have a say in tonight at all. I gave you a mating bite. We will be together till death.”

 

Stiles started to breathe harshly and her eyes started to water again. Peter wrapped her in a hug and she sank into his chest.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Scott was pacing, he had heard Peter roaring in pain from across town. He wanted to go and help, but he believed what Derek did, that Peter was crazy. Scott pulled his phone out and called Derek. 

 

"What?" Derek sounded in pain. 

 

"We should see what happened at least." Scott said referring to Peter. He had noticed Peter acting different since Stiles was kicked out of the pack. He was more sarcastic, not as control over his wolf. He would growl and flash his eyes more. He noticed he barley spent time with the pack, only showing up when he had to. 

 

"No. If he wants our help, he'll call. I don't want anyone getting involved in this. Peter can take care of his self. He probably pissed off some hunters." Derek growled into the phone. After a short pause he sighed and said, "Just stay home Scott."  

 

Scott hung up and decided to disobey his alpha. When he got to Peter's apartment the front door was cracked open slightly. Scott didn't hear anything in the apartment but he could smell a lot of blood. It was so over powering that he could barely smell the scent of semen. But the smell of fear was almost as powerful as the blood, but it wasn't just any fear. It was Stiles fear. Scott started to panic and pushed the door in. Afraid that he was about to find his best friend dead. 

 

It's been six months since he told her that she wasn't pack, and he's regret that so much. He’s been a mess since she left. He didn’t realize how much he depended on her till she was gone.

 

He lost his sister and she lost everyone in such a short time. He sighed when he saw the two hunter’s bodies. He saw an arrow and a busted pouch laying in the middle of the floor, next to a pile of clothes that smelled like Stiles. 

 

He smelt his alpha and heard him walking to the apartment. "I told you to stay home but I knew you wouldn't. Did you feel that when Peter howled?" Derek whispered the last part, patting his chest. 

 

"Yeah. It was like a sharp knife digging in my heart. What does that mean?" Scott was getting a bit hysterical, his words sounding more rushed. 

 

"I don't want to guess, I want the facts. And to get the facts we need to track him down." Derek led the way to his car with Scott following silently. It didn't take long to find them, they were at the animal clinic. They walked in and Peter greeting them in the waiting room. 

 

Scott could hear Deaton's and stiles heart beat from the back room and let out a sigh of relief. His best friend was still alive. Then why did Peter howl like that?

 

Peter looked at them and he seem to deflate at their stares. He collapsed on the closest chair and hung his head in his hands. "I hurt my mate." He whispered. Derek looked at Scott and raised his eyebrows, silently asking if he knew if Peter had a mate. 

 

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Derek sat next to his uncle and Scott sat on the other side of Peter. After Peter told them everything that happened tonight he shocked his nephew, he was openly crying for Stiles.

 

"I'm going to kill them!" Scott growled low. He wasn't the type to kill but in this moment his wolf was howling for revenge. "I want to see her." 

 

"She's not ready for visitors." Peter said. He noticed his nephew didn't have a reaction to the news of hunters hurting someone in his pack. It looked like he was more worried that Scott might kill someone, even though they all knew he would never do that. He was too good. Peter could hear stiles heart beat grow faster and he quickly stood up. He didn't even say anything to the two and left them in the waiting room. Scott got up to follow and Derek growled at him. Scott sat back and kept an ear out for Stiles.

 

Deaton looked up at Peter and motioned him into the corner of the room. "I would like my sister to come in and talk to Stiles. I feel like there is more to this story. The mating bond should have taken over her state of mind but with Stiles, it's half way there. She afraid of something and I believe my sister can talk her thought it. Does she know if the mate bond isn't complete that you both will die?" 

 

"I think that's a good idea." Peter said referring to Deaton's sister. "And no, I haven't told her. I was waiting till I got her home." 

 

While Deaton made the call, Peter sat with Stiles. She seemed to be spacing out a lot, one minute there and the next trapped in her mind. Peter grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Stiles snapped to attention but didn't pull her hand away. "Deaton is calling Morrell and I want you to talk to her. I think she can be some help to you. By the way, Scott is sitting in the waiting room." Peter said softly.

 

"I don't want him here." Stiles said angrily. She was mad at him. Her supposed brother pushed her away and for that she can't forgive him. She need him the most and he was nowhere to be seen. Peter could hear Scott's heart beat a little faster and smell how angry he was. He was probably angry for his lies. It pained Peter to know his mate lost so much in her short life.

 

Ms. Morrell walked in and came to stand next to Stiles. "Peter would you mind giving us some privacy?" She asked kindly. Peter was reluctant to leave his mate but he knew that Stiles would want to talk to her alone. Deaton walked Peter to the waiting room and shut the mountain ash gate. Scott and Derek haven't moved from their seats. Peter took a seat between the two and listened to Stiles talk. 

 

"Now Stiles, how about we talk about what brought you back to Beacon Hills?" Morrell began. They were sitting on the couch in Deaton's office. Stiles was staring at the floor, avoiding looking at her former high school counselor. 

 

"I got a text from Peter saying the pack was in danger. I may not be in the pack but I would always come running if asked. It's my fault, I'm too weak to stay away. I should have just stayed where I was." Stiles began. Peter frowned, he hasn't texted Stiles in three months. Respecting his mates wishes to disappear. The first three months he would text everyday but then he realized that she was better off without him. The pack hasn't dealt with anything till tonight. 

 

"You’re not weak for picking the people that mean to most to you." Morrell paused. "You still love them even though they kicked you out of the pack." 

 

"Yes." Stiles sighed. "I still see them as family but they don't want me. They made it obvious they didn't." It broke Peter's heart listening to his mate say they didn't want her, because they did. Maybe Derek didn't want her but the rest of them did. 

 

"What happened when you and Peter were having sex?" At Stiles confused look Morrell explained. "I mean how did you feel?" 

 

"Like I was just being used. That I was so dirty for this to happen..." Stiles trailed off. Peter whined and Scott laid his hand on Peter's arm. 

 

"Stiles have you ever been violated before?" Morrell asked gently. She was afraid she pushed to fast when Stiles got this distant look on her face. Peter was holding his breath. 

 

"Yes." Stiles whispered. And that's when Peter broke. He shifted so fast and Scott and Derek tried to hold him back but he was trying to get to Stiles. He easily broke their hold and Derek let out a loud alpha roar. Peter paused and tilted his neck in submission. Deaton frowned at the three of them. 

 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Morrell asked. 

 

"I've never talked about it before. I don't know where to start." Stiles twiddled her thumbs. 

 

"How about what your comfortable sharing?" She said. She didn't want to spook the girl so she let her pick what she wanted to tell. 

 

"It was the night Jackson died." Stiles then began her story of how she was raped and beaten. Peter was going feral listening to his mate’s story. Deaton looked at Scott and noticed he didn't look much better. The only calm one was Derek and he was trying to control his betas. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter had gotten them a room at a decent hotel and as soon as they walked in the room, Stiles headed straight for the shower. She didn't bother taking clothes into the bathroom because she didn't have any. When she was done with her shower there was a set of clothes on the counter. They smelt like Peter and soap. They were big on her but she didn't mind one bit. It was comforting to be surrounded by her mate’s scent. 

 

Stiles frowned at the thought. She has never been one to be comforted by scent, she wasn't like a wolf like her mate. So why did it bring comfort to her? 

 

Peter was laying on the bed stiffly. He seemed to relax as Stiles crawled into bed. Stiles hesitated but after a short battle in her mind, she grabbed Peter's hand that was closest to her. She intertwined their fingers and gave him a squeeze. 

 

"Is that why you left?" Was the first words Peter said since they left Deaton's. 

 

"One of the reasons. With the pack, not in my corner and then my dad..." stiles took a shaky breath and continued, "I just couldn't take it anymore. So, I left." 

 

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make you feel safe. And if you want I'll help you with revenge." Peter said. 

 

"I don't want revenge." Stiles said simply. 

 

“Then what would you like?” Peter asked. He could feel the mate bond tugging and smiled when he noticed she was learning it. He could feel how she felt safe with him.

 

“I would like to go back to where I was before that text. To be with my family.” Stiles sighed and after a pause she said, “But we both know that’s not going to happen. I have to stay in Beacon Hills, I can’t leave you.”

 

“What if we both went?” Peter asked hesitantly. He was fine with picking up his life and leaving, he would do anything to keep his mate happy. Stiles let go of his hand and sat up quickly, facing him with wide eyes. He could feel her hope through the bond.

 

“Would you really do that?” she whispered. Stiles knew she would have to tell Peter about her family. Her brothers accepted when she was in a wolf pack but how would they feel about her being mated to a wolf. But not just any wolf, a guy she told them was a feral one at one point. A guy she helped kill.

 

“Anything for you little red.” Peter sat up and cupped her face, running his thumb over her cheek. Stiles heart skipped a beat at the name. “But before we go...” he trailed off, not knowing how to continue.  

 

“What?” Stiles heart started to beat faster. He could smell the worry coming off her.

 

“I didn’t want to bring it up till you were calmed down and felt safe, but we didn’t complete the mating bond, and if not completed. We will die.” Peter frowned.

 

“How do you complete it?” She whispered.

 

“We both have to climax and since I already gave you the mating bite, you have to give me one. We have a week to get this done or we die.” Peter sighed. He didn’t want to hurt his mate but he didn’t want to die either.

 

Stiles was freaking out. Before she was raped, she wasn’t a very sexual person. Sure, she got horny all the time but she never masturbated. The couple of times she tried, she never got any pleasure out of it. She was a virgin before everything and now she needs to have sex to live.

 

“Give me a couple of days.” Stiles felt tears running down her cheek and then Peter brushing them away.

 

“Anything for you.” Peter said. He leaned in and stopped just before his lips were touching Stiles. Stiles leaned the rest of the way and planted a gentle, barley there kiss. 

 

***

Dean was worried, he hasn't heard from his sister in twelve hours. Not since she left for Beacon Hills. She had promised to call him as soon as she got there. The trip was only a five-hour drive. 

 

"Would you stop pacing? It's driving me crazy." Sam rubbed his temples. 

 

"I'll stop once I know stiles is safe." Dean grumbled. "If she doesn't call by night fall then I'm going after her." 

 

That night Dean couldn't sleep, he had too much on his mind. He was picturing all the bad things that could happen to his sister. Dean had just drifted off to sleep when his phone rang. 

 

"Hello?" Dean sat up and threw a pillow at Sam. He heard his brother let out a groan and came to stand next to Dean. 

 

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier but this was my first chance to be alone." Stiles sighed down in the phone. 

 

"What happened?" Dean asked, still picturing all the bad things. 

 

"You’re not going to like what I have to say." Stiles took a deep breath and continued. "I got accidentally mated to Peter and if I don't complete the mating ritual, I'll be dead in a week." 

 

"You did what?" Dean asked hesitantly. He thought he heard wrong. 

 

"You heard me." Stiles said. "If you can't deal with this, I'm just going to stay in Beacon Hills. If you can deal with this, Peter and I would like to come back to Bobby's. So, which is it going to be?" 

 

"You just dropped this on me and you want me to make up my mind now? I didn't mind you being in a pack and I don't mind you being mated to a wolf. But Peter Hale of all people? Why not Scott or Derek? Hell, Derek is probably a better match then Peter." Dean ranted. 

 

"Put Sam on the phone." Stiles growled into the phone.  

 

"Yeah?" Sam asked as soon as he was handed the phone. Stiles told him what she told Dean and waited for her brothers reply. 

 

"Well, I'm with Dean for the most part. Has he changed since you last saw him?" Sam asked patiently. Dean had a look of pride on his face at the way his brother agreed with him. They haven't been seeing eye to eye lately. But they always seem to agree when it comes to their baby sister. 

 

"He has." Stiles said. 

 

"Then I approve. You just got to get Bobby's thumbs up and I'm sure he will. You are his favorite after all." Sam teased. He grinned as he heard Stiles bell like laugh. The sound of her laughter has always brought peace to Sam. They said their goodbyes and Sam handed the phone back to Dean. 

 

"What do you know about this Peter guy?" Dean asked his brother. Sam pulled out his laptop and started it up. He set it on the table and sat down. Dean took a seat across from him.

 

"Not a lot, just what stiles told me." Sam said. After the computer was ready to go, Sam typed for a little bit and said, "Got it." Dean came around the table and looked over Sam's shoulders. 

 

"Peter Hale, is 35 and use to work as a lawyer all the way up to the fire. Never married, has no children. No rap sheet. According to this he owns several businesses, three law firms, a book store, a sex shop and a strip club. All in all, he has the means to make sure Stiles is taken care of financially but emotionally, in not sure." Sam read out loud. 

 

"She sounded fine on the phone." Dean said. 

 

"You know good and well that stiles will lie if it means keeping people safe. She sounded like she was hiding something." Sam argued.

 

"We'll check this Peter guy out and then we'll figure what's going on with our sister." Dean said. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was sitting on the bed watching cartoons when there was a knock at the door. Peter had left to make last minute arrangements before they left. Stiles waited a little bit, hoping the person would go away. When there was another knock Stiles got up and went to her bag. She pulled out a gun and hid it behind her back. She looked through the peep hole and frowned when she notices it was Scott. 

 

Stiles cracked the door open just enough to see Scott. "What do you want?" She said harshly. She wanted to take it back when she saw the pained look he gave her. 

 

"I was just checking on you. After yesterday..." Scott coughed and looked away from her intense stare. "I mean you know." Scott waved his hands in her direction.

 

"Can't say it Scotty? After you learned what you let Gerard do to me?" Stiles glared. She knew she struck a low blow at his kicked puppy look. 

 

"That's not fair, I didn't know." Scott said bluntly. "Do you really think that if I knew I wouldn't have tried my best to get you out of there?" 

 

Stiles was quite for a minute and then said, "What about the things you said when I was kicked out?" Stiles gave a weak chuckle. 

 

"I think you belong with us, even if Derek doesn't think so. I do. I believe you have been the glue to hold us together and after you left, we fell apart. Boyd and Erica are still missing. Lydia and Allison have been ignoring the pack, only helping when we had a problem. And Isaac is failing senior year because he doesn't have a tutor anymore. We need you Stiles and to me your pack. You've always been in my pack." Scott looked close to tears at the last part.

 

"I don't know Scott. I wasn't planning on sticking around. Peter and I are actually leaving when he gets back." Stiles sighed. It figures, just as Scott come crawling back, she must turn him down. Choosing to stay away and keep out of pack business, is becoming harder and harder. 

 

"Why? Peter's pack is here." Scott frowned. He rocked back on his hills and turned toward the elevator. Peter walked out and joined them at the door. 

 

"My pack may be here but my family is right in that room. And I'm picking my family." Peter told Scott. Stiles opened the door and Peter walked in, followed by Scott. 

 

Peter frowned at the gun in his mate’s hands and Stiles seemed to realize she was still holding it. She sat it on the table and she turned toward Scott. 

 

"Why would you need a gun?" Scott asked carefully. He didn't want to step on any toes by asking her questions. 

 

"I'm human remember? I need it to protect myself because a baseball bat wasn't doing the job." Stiles glared at her former best friend. She was ready for the judgement that usually followed when she acted out of line according to Scott's standards. 

 

"Oh. Are you a good shot?" He grinned, looking like an excited puppy. This was the Scott she remembered before the bite. 

 

"Yeah. My dad taught me. He started me out with a BB gun when I was 5 and it kept going from there. You should see my collection at home." Stiles laughed. In this moment Stiles was happy. She wasn't worrying about anything or thinking about anything bad. Just good happy thoughts. 

 

She has always been happy talking about guns. Her favorite time was going to the range with her dad. Her dad took her on her first dear hunt when she was 10 and she fell in love with it.

 

Peter left his mate and pack mate in the room while he made some phone calls. He was almost ready to leave. Stiles still hasn't said where they were going but he trusted her. He knew she would never lead him into danger. One, it wasn't in her nature to be hateful, unless she needed to be. Two, they were mated and mates usually don't hurt each other. 

 

The mate bond is so strong that it makes you crave being around the other person. Always wanting their attention. Your love is so strong that you can't imagine anything happening to them. So, it's very rare when a mate hurts their mate. 

 

***

 

 

Scott rode his bike to the loft. He took the stairs two at a time until he got to Derek's loft at the top. Thanks to his werewolfness, he didn't even break a sweat climbing the six stories. He walked in with a big grin on his face. 

 

"What's with you?" Allison asked. He was surprised she was here, she has been ignoring him. She said she didn't want anything to do with the pack. That she stood with her family, a family of hunters. 

 

Scott ignored her and look at Lydia. She was confused, she stuck by Allison's side after Jackson left for London. She still really didn't know all the facts and Scott hasn't been around her to let her in on the supernatural. 

 

"I saw stiles." Scott said to the girls. Derek walked in followed by Isaac. 

 

"I thought they left town." Derek frowned. 

 

Scott smelt that anger coming off his alpha and what surprised him, was the smell of hatred coming off him in waves. Scott lied and said, "They already left." 

 

Scott didn't want Stiles to come in contact with Derek. He was afraid the alpha would hurt his sister. Derek took this as word and sat down, waiting on the rest of them to sit. After everyone was sitting and got quiet, Derek stood up and looked at them. 

 

"We have a problem." Derek started. "An alpha pack has moved into the area and I'm not sure what they want." 

 

"What do you know?" Lydia asked sarcastically, barley glancing up from her nails. She's been downright hostile toward Derek since he kicked Stiles out of the pack. 

 

"If you have a problem with the way I run things, there's the door!" Derek yelled. He flashed his alpha red eyes and pointed a clawed finger at the door. 

 

Lydia huffed but stayed where she sat. She wasn't about to leave when she just got involved in the supernatural. This was her ticket to knowledge and knowledge was power. She was always wanting more power. To be the smartest in the room. 

 

She missed Stiles every day. Not realizing how much the whiskey eyed girl meant to her. Stiles was always there when no one else was. She was there to tell her she was beautiful while crying.

 

"I want you all the be cautious the next couple of weeks. Until I figure out what's going on." Derek walked out of the room, heading up the stairs to his bedroom. 

 

"So, you saw Stiles?" Lydia asked once the door closed. She had put her hands down and leaned a little forward. She looked calmed but Scott could see the excitement in her eyes. 

 

"I did but I don't think we should talk about this here." Scott got up and waited for the girls to gather their things. The three walked out of the loft and took the elevator down to the lobby. They were quite as the load up in Lydia's car and drove away. Once a good distance Lydia pulled over at a park and both girls turned toward Scott, who was in the back seat. 

 

"I can't tell you everything because that's not my story to tell, but I can say Stiles got mated to Peter." Scott began. He wasn't about to tell them Stiles secrets. When Stiles trust them to know, they will. 

 

"Why?" Allison asked. She frowned when Lydia smacked her arm.

 

"He can't tell us that. It has to be Stiles." Lydia glared. 

 

"She most likely won't tell you since she's leaving tonight." Scott said. 

 

"Do you know where?" Lydia asked. 

 

"No clue." Scott said.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fixed chapter 6

Stiles was driving while Peter sat in the passenger seat. Their bags in the back of the jeep. She still hasn't told him about her family and they were two hours away from Bobby's. 

 

"So, I have two brothers." Stiles started. She began tapping her fingers on the wheel. 

 

"I didn't know that." Peter said. He sat up a little straighter. He could smell how anxious she was. He knew that what she was about to say was important. 

 

"Do you know who the Winchesters are?" Stiles asked her heart beating faster.

 

"Yeah. Never met them personally, never want to either. Their the shoot first and ask later kind of guys." Peter said. He could feel how upset Stiles was trough the bond. 

 

"Well, you might want to change your mind on that..." Stiles paused then said, “They're my brothers. John was my bio dad. My birth mother died when I was born so I was given up for adoption. I was only a month old when my parents adopted me. I grew up knowing my brothers but john wanted very little to do with me." 

 

Peter was quite for a moment then he said, "Do they know about me?" 

 

"Yes. They don't know a lot but they know you’re a wolf, and their ok with that. They’re not sure about us being mated though. That have their worries." Stiles frowned. 

 

"I can see why you don't talk about them." Peter said. 

 

"And why is that?" Stiles asked a little hesitantly. 

 

"Because it could put you in danger." Peter said simply. 

 

"I'm glad I didn't need to explain myself. Thanks for getting it." Stiles smiled. 

 

They were quite for a little bit then Stiles grinned and looked over at her mate. "I don't even know what you do for a living. Or anything about you really." She was excited to get to know Peter. 

 

"I own a couple of businesses. Most of them are family businesses owned for generations. I was very involved in them until the fire. After I got better I just dropped by when I could, but it wasn't my life like before." Peter said. "I like to read; my favorite genre is horror. I went to college to become a lawyer." 

 

"Where did you go to college?" Stiles asked. 

 

"Yale." Peter said. He looked over at Stiles she was tapping her fingers against the wheel. She was chewing on her bottom lip and had her eyes focused on the road. "What about you? I know your smart, hyper active, and very curious." 

 

"Well I'm sure you know my mom died when I was 8 from cancer. It's just been me and my dad for the longest. Sure, I had Dean and Sam, but I only saw them a couple of times a year. I like to read, defiantly stuff on supernatural. The harder to read, the better. I love to learn new languages. I'm fluent in polish and German. English is actually my second language, polish is what I grew up with. I'm ok with Russian and Latin. And I can kind of translate two dead languages." Stiles rambled. She gave a chuckle and looked over at Peter nervously. 

 

"That's impressive." Peter grinned. He was glad he had a smart mate. One that loves to learn and take on a challenge. 

 

They chatted back and forth until they pulled up to Bobby's. Peter read the sign, Singer Salvage. He saw all the cars lining the property. Rows and rows of cars. There was an old truck and a Chevy impala in front of the house. Stiles pulled up right next to the truck and shut the jeep off.  

 

"You ready?" Stiles asked. Peter nodded and they got out of the house. Stiles grabbed his hand and led him toward the house. When they walked in he smelt beer and old books. Peter flinched when he smelt the ash of a fire. Stiles shot him a worried look. He could hear three voices coming from across the house. 

 

"Bobby?" Stiles called out. 

 

"In here." A gruff voice called out.

 

The three men were staring at him when they walked in the kitchen. He didn't feel unsettled he felt like he belonged in this kitchen with him. 

 

"You must be Peter." The blond-haired man said. He was taller than Peter but not as tall as the other young man in the room. He wore a leather jacket and he could smell the gun powder. He probably had a gun on him. 

 

"That I am." Peter smiled and shook the hand that was extended toward him. "I'm Dean." The blond-haired man said. "This is my brother Sam." He pointed at the tall man. 

 

"And this is Bobby." Stiles waved in his direction. 

 

"Sit boy." Bobby's gruff voice said. He tilted his head at the chair across from him. "Stiles? Would you go get dinner?" 

 

"I know you just want to talk to him. I'm not dumb." Stiles huffed. She looked at Peter and he nodded. "Fine I'll go." Stiles took Bobby's money and left to go get pizzas. 

 

"Peter, is it?" Bobby asked. He took his gun out of its holster and sat it on the table in front of him. 

 

"Yes sir." Peter answered. He could smell the gun powder and knew that it wouldn't kill him, because it didn't have wolfsbane in it. He could smell the curiosity come from the three men. 

 

"What makes you good enough for Stiles?" Bobby asked. 

 

"Because I can protect her. I can give her love and support. I will give her anything she wants, she will want for nothing. I will make sure she the happiest she can be. And when she's sad I'll do everything in my power to put a smile on her face." Peter said. He meant every word. He would do anything for stiles, even if it meant losing his life. 

 

"Good answer. You can already guess, but we did a good search on you." Dean said from behind Bobby. Sam nodded from his seat. 

 

"We're keeping an eye on you." Bobby said. Just then stiles walked through the door with three pizzas. Stiles was quite while she ate and her brothers where giving her weird looks. They looked at Peter and noticed he was on edge. 

 

Peter could smell how worried and ashamed she felt. Through the bond he could feel that she felt dirty. She had grabbed his free hand under the table and he held on tightly while she ate. 

 

"Stiles?" Sam called out before Peter and her could go upstairs. Peter nodded his head and headed upstairs to the room they were staying in. 

 

"Yeah?" Stiles looked at her brothers. She stayed standing while the boys were sitting at the kitchen table still. 

 

"You were really quite tonight. Anything wrong?" Sam asked. He looked at her with his intense hazel eyes. The little flecks of brown and green dancing with each other. 

 

"Just got a lot on my mind." Stiles said. "Look I'm tried and would like to go to bed." She pointed to her room.

 

"Ok. Goodnight." Dean called as she left the room. 

 

"Something's not right." Sam said. He frowned his brow and looked to his older brother.

 

"I agree. Do you think it has to do with Peter?" Dean asked. He took a sip of his beer and leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable before they had this talk. 

 

"Nah. This was going on before she left for Beacon Hills. She been acting strange since her dad died. I figured it was just her grieving." Sam answered. 

 

"Think there's more to the story?" Dean asked. 

 

"Yeah, I do." Sam said. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed in Peter’s shirt and Dean’s sweatpants. Peter walked out of the bathroom dressed but with wet hair. She gave him a shy smile and Peter sat next to her.

“Something happened when you left.” Peter started. “I could tell by how quiet you were at dinner.”

“I wasn’t quite.” Peter could hear the lie without even trying.

“Stiles.” he said softly.

"I ran into an old friend." Stiles said after a short pause. She didn't expect to run into Dexter but there he was. He was working at the local pizza shop. Stiles met Dexter when they were 7, her first summer with Bobby. 

 

Dexter came from a long line of hunters, the Wells. They specialize in werewolves. They believe that humans who associate with supernatural are scum. So, she was beyond nerves when she saw him. They last saw each other three years ago, back before Scott was bit. 

 

"Oh?" Peter asked. He grabbed one of her hands and tried not to whine when she flinched. 

 

"Sorry." Stiles whispered. He could smell she felt ashamed and guilty. 

 

"Not your fault. Now, who is this old friend?" Peter was trying to remain calm, the smell of another man was on her was driving his wolf crazy. His need to scent her was overwhelming but he held back, because he knew she wasn't ready for that. He didn't like how this man smelt. Like cheap cologne and cigarette smoke. 

 

"Do you know much about hunters? Besides my family and the Argents?" Stiles asked. She turned toward Peter and raised her left eyebrow. 

 

"Stiles I have been around you know." Peter teased and stiles blushed. "I know many hunters. Even had the pleasure of meeting some. Though they weren't always happy to see me." Peter gave a wicked smile, which reminded her that he was still a predator. 

 

"Well my old friend is a Wells, Dexter Wells." Stiles sighed. 

 

"You mean the crazy one? I heard he wiped out a whole pack just because he didn't like the alpha." Peter said. He frowned. How could his mate be friends with someone like him? 

 

"That's true. But it was more than one pack, it was three." Stiles took a deep breath. "I noticed he wasn't right in the head when we were 13 and he killed a wolf for the first time. We were out practicing with our guns, Dean was sort of keeping an eye on us. A wolf ran in his line of sight and without hesitation he shot it. When we got to it, it was a man. He was pleading for help and he..." stiles took a shaky breath, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

 

"It's ok, take your time." Peter said gently. He squeezed her hand. "And he?" 

 

"He... shot him in the head. He didn't even ask me or Dean about what to do. He just shot him. When I asked why he did that he just said, "He was a monster.", like it didn't bother him that he took a life." Stiles let the tears fall. Peter wrapped her up in his arms until she calmed down. 

 

"Ok, I'm ready." Stiles chuckled lightly. Peter waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. "When I saw him, he saw my wrist and when I was pulling into the drive way I felt eyes on me. Whatever kind of friend we were before, we definitely aren't now. I just got a bad vibe from him." Stiles shuddered. 

 

"If you don't mind I would like for you to be with someone when you leave. If that's a problem then I want to make sure your prepared." Peter said. 

 

"I would prefer you with me. I don't want to drag my brothers in this." Stiles said. 

 

***

 

Scott missed Stiles. He missed their gaming marathons and pizza nights. But he mainly missed how she was always right. When it came down to something important, he knew that she would be trusted with it. That she would do whatever she could to help. Even before the bite, she was always picking up the pieces after everyone. 

 

He remembered when Stiles mom died, that was the worst he ever seen her. Stiles could barely eat, barley talk. It was like she was a robot and then one day she was ok. She was coming around to her old self. 

 

Scott seen her like that once. And he never wants to see that again. 

 

Scott could feel eyes on him. He knew he wasn't being paranoid, not with the alpha pack in town. He walked from the parking lot to the hospital with caution. 

 

"Hey mom." Scott greeted his mother. He handed her the take out he got her and she motioned him toward the break room. They sat down at one of the tables and Melissa got to eating. 

 

"Mom?" Scott asked once they were sitting down. 

 

"Yeah?" She asked after she ate a French fry. 

 

"I think someone was following me on the way here." Scott said carefully. He didn't want to worry his mother and judging by the look in her eyes, she was worried. 

 

"Someone from the alpha pack?" Melissa asked. She sat back and took a drink of her water. 

 

Scott nodded. He smelt another wolf enter the hospital and he looked toward the door. "Mom I got to go." He got up and kissed his mother cheek before heading toward the other wolf. He followed the unknown man’s scent till he was in the basement. 

 

"You must be Scott McCall." A man with his back turned said. He was taller than Scott and had broader shoulder, with a little more muscle. He turned around and Scott frowned, the wolf was wearing dark glasses and had a guiding stick. The man was blind. 

 

"How did you know?" Scott asked confused. 

 

"Just cause I'm blind doesn't mean I can't use my other senses." The man chuckled. "I'm Deucalion. I'm the alpha of the alpha pack." 

 

"What do you want?" Scott said getting down to business. 

 

"Why I want you Scott and maybe the banshee." Deucalion hummed, seeming to think about what he said. 

 

"I don't know a banshee." Scott growled. He wasn't going anywhere without a fight. 

 

"That's just too bad. I would have loved to have a banshee in my pack. Oh well, I'll just have the beta." Deucalion grinned wickedly. He took a step toward Scott and sniffed loudly. "You hide that your scared very well. I can barely smell it on you and your heart is an even beat. What scares you Scott McCall? Me? The hunters? Unknown threats?" 

 

Scott took a firmer stance as Deucalion got closer. "I try not to let anyone scare me." He said defensively. 

 

"I heard you were always so truthful. And that's why I want you, you would bring so much to my pack." He circled Scott, sniffing as he got closer. 

 

"What if I don't want to join?" Scott asked, trying to keep his heart steady. He didn't want this man to know how afraid he was. 

 

"I'll just have to kill you and take the banshee, maybe even the alpha. Though I don't really want the alpha, he would make a nice addition. He is a Hale after all." Deucalion smiled. He was standing in front of Scott, just a short distance. If Scott wanted he could easily take him out by the throat. But he knew he was crazy just to think that. He wasn't an alpha. No way could he defeat an alpha, not one as powerful as Deucalion.

 

"I'll give you some time to think." With that Deucalion left Scott in the basement dumbfounded. 

 

Scott could really use his best friend right now but he didn't want to bother her. Not with this. She was safe and he didn't want to drag her into this.

 

Scott hurried toward Derek’s loft. The light turned red and Scott eased the break and growled at the red light. It felt like forever for the light to turn and just as it turned green, a blue car hit the back of his mom’s car.

 

“Mom is so going to kill me.” Scott whined. He got out of the car to expect the damage and a sigh of relief when he noticed no damage. He turned toward the lady that had gotten out of the other car and frowned, something was off with her. Her scent smelt like the clearing that caught fire in that bad thunderstorm last month. She looked normal, like she wasn’t a threat but something in his mind was telling him to proceed with caution.

 

“I’m so sorry! I tried to slam my breaks, b-but I just could stop in time.” The brunette lady said franticly.

 

“It’s ok, look no damage.” Scott pointed out. She seemed to calm down once she realized everything was ok.

 

“So, everything’s good to go?” She asked. She gave him a questioning look when he remained quiet.

 

“Oh, yeah. Everything fine.” They said their goodbyes and on the way to Derek’s Scott wanted nothing more than to call Stiles, and tell her all about the creepy lady.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was dreading tonight. She didn’t want to but if she didn’t she would die. She was nervous but mostly afraid. Stiles never had sex before and tonight she is going to try with Peter. Wait, there is no try, she must, it’s sex or die. Stiles just wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. She was thinking of just dying so she didn’t have to do it.

But her family needed her. So, she was going to put her big girl panties on and do this.

“Relax.” Peter whispered in her ear. She tensed, she didn’t know he was that close. She had a weird mix of feelings, she wanted to be closer to Peter but at the same time she wanted space. She didn’t want to be touched but yet she was wanting to be touched by him.

To say she was confused was an understatement.

Peter frowned at his mate, he didn’t mean to make her tense. He knew what tonight was and he wanted to make it as easy as possible for her. But he knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

“Stiles?!” Sam called out from the hall. Stiles sighed and got up from the bed and went to see what Sam wanted. She stepped out of the room and closed the door. Sam was standing there in his leather jacket and combat boots. He looked serious.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked.

“We have a case close by and we won’t be here tonight. And Bobby is chasing down a lead for Rufus. Just wanted to let you know, we might need you out there.” Sam nodded.

“Has Bobby left already?” Stiles asked. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Yeah.” After a pause he said, “Stiles?” She looked up and frowned. She could see the worry in her brother’s eyes.

“I’m fine, really.” Stiles gave him an over sweet smile and instantly regretted it. The worry in his eye grew. Stiles dialed down her smile and gave him a firm nod. “Sam, I may not be ok but Peter’s here and he’ll make sure I’m ok.”

“Ok, anything I can do? Anyone I can beat up?” Sam chuckled.

“No.” Stiles laughed. “No one you can beat up.”

***

“Stiles is acting strange.” Sam said once they were in the car.

“I’ve noticed but didn’t want to say anything. I was afraid I would set her off.” Dean said. His hands tighten around the wheel and then loosen.

“So, what are we going to do about it?” Sam asked. He had a newspaper in his hand and he was going over the latest killing.

“I don’t know what to do. You know Stiles, when she gets messed up in the head she shuts down. Like when her mom died, she wouldn’t eat or speak. Since her dad died, she been keeping to herself. But with Peter, she seems to be better.” Dean said.

Sam had noticed the change in his sister but he didn’t know what caused the change. He could tell it was more than just her dad. He wanted to help but he wasn’t sure how.

“Peter seems to be good for her.” Sam said.

***

“Stiles I need you to take a deep breath and count with me.” Peter said gently. He cupped her face and said, “One.”

“Two.” Stiles said shakily.

Peter had just unbuttoned one button and Stiles was already freaking out. Peter was steady and he reached for another button on her plaid shirt. Stiles grabbed his hand and looked up at him with wide fearful eyes.

“Three.” He said lowly. Stiles took a deep breath and removed his hand. Peter undid the button, which exposed Stiles pink sports bra.

“Four.” Stiles said. Peter undid another button and slowly undid the last three. He ran his hands up her shaking stomach to her shoulders, dropping her shirt to the ground.

“Five.” Peter pulled his shirt off and he grabbed Stiles hand and set it on his chest. She ran her hand through his chest hair. She tried to calm her nerves but Stiles just kept thinking of what was about to happen.

“Six.” Peter undid her button on her jeans and a couple of tears fell from her cheek. She was trying to not to cry, knowing this would ruin everything. She wiped the tears away before Peter could and went for his belt.

“Seven.” They were just standing in their underwear, Peter’s hands on her hips. He reached around and grabbed a handful of her ass, pulling her closer. She could feel his erection and it scared her.

“Eight.” Stiles made a brave choice and leaned in for a kiss. She was unsure how to do this right but she followed Peter’s lead. He bit her bottom lip and sucked on it. She decided to try that on Peter and he groaned. She did it again, this time her hands resting on his arms.

Peter lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his harden member rubbing against her. He backed up and laid her on the bed, Stiles legs still wrapped around him. He could smell the panic coming from her and rocked his hips into her. Stiles gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. She’s never felt anything like that before. It was this tingling in her core and she wanted to feel that again.

Peter rocked again, smiling into her neck. He could smell the start of her arousal and wanted to be surrounded by it. Peter pulled back and traced his fingers under her sports bra.

“It’s ok.” Stiles helped him pull it off and Stiles wanted to cover up. She never felt so more exposed in her whole life. Not when she was raped. Not when the hunters watched.

Peter leaned down and licked her nipple. Stiles let out a surprised moan and he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. Peter rocked into her and Stiles gasped. “Do that again.” Stiles blushed.

Peter did it again this time sucking harder. Stiles moaned loud and a pretty blush spread from her cheeks, down her neck to her chest. Peter switched to the other nipple and teased the other with his fingers.

Stiles has never felt like this before. She felt tingly and she didn’t feel as afraid. She knew she was safe with Peter.

Peter stopped and Stiles whined, which caused Peter to chuckle. He grabbed at the waist band of Stiles panties and looked up at her. Stiles nodded and held her breath.

“Breath.” Peter said as he gently pulled her panties down her legs exposing her sex to him. He could smell her arousal more with her underwear gone. Stiles took a deep breath and watched Peter pull his fitted boxers off.

“Move up the bed.” Peter said. Stiles did as she was told. She gasped when she felt Peter pull her legs apart gently and place a kiss to the side of her thigh. He placed kisses up her thigh until he kissed her lips. Peter parted her and gave her an experimental flick of his tongue.

“Peter!” Stiles yelled out surprised how she felt. She’s never felt this kind of pleasure before. She grasped his hair as he continued flicking his tongue. He added a finger in her, slowly pumping it in and out. Stiles rocked her hips against his mouth and Peter hummed, sending Stiles into a frenzy of moans.

He added another finger and Stiles had this overwhelming feeling over take her. She cried out in pleasure as the tingly feeling over took her. Peter grinned as he came up for air. He had her fluids on his face and he wiped them off with the back of his hand.

“Can I try sucking you?” Stiles asked looking away. Peter grabbed her chin and turned her head till she was looking him in the eye.

“Never be ashamed with me. Not in the bedroom or in anything. Ask again.” Peter said huskily. He looked wild with lust but not too far gone.

“I want to suck you.” Stiles said looking him in the eye and she’s glad she did. He flashed his blue eyes and growled when he smelt how more aroused she was at his eyes. Peter sat against the head board and Stiles looked at his cock. She grabbed it with one hand and gave it an experimental pump. She leaned down and licked a strip over his head. Peter moaned and looked at her with desire. Stiles felt powerful in that moment. 

Something she’s never felt before.

She took him in her mouth, and hummed. Peter moaned and grabbed a handful of the sheets. She bobbed her head and sucked. Every time she would go deeper till he hit the back of her throat and she gaged. She pulled off and spit dripped out of her mouth and down her chin. She whipped it away and looked at Peter with uncertainty. He pulled her up and kissed her, she could taste herself and she liked the taste.

She kissed him passingly and he flipped them, so she was laying beneath him. He kept her distracted while he lined up at her entrance. He pushed in a little bit, just his head and paused. He felt Stiles go still and could smell fear coming from his mate.

“It’s ok. We can stop.” Peter said. He rubbed small circles on her hip, just letting her get adjusted.

“No, we got to do this. It’s ok. I trust you Peter.” Stiles rocked down and took some more of Peter into her and Peter moaned. Stiles liked his reaction so she did it again, this time taking him farther. Peter pulled back and slowly rocked into Stiles.

“Faster.” Stiles moaned. Peter picked up his pace, he leaned down and captured one of her breast in his mouth and sucked. Stiles tossed her head back and moaned loud.

“Touch yourself.” Peter said clearly. Stiles looked confused so Peter grabbed her hand and brought it down to her clit. “Rub in small circles.” He instructed. Stiles did as she was told and nearly saw stars. She didn’t even realize Peter had picked up the pace again.

“I’m getting close.” Peter moaned. “I need you to bite me on the wrist when you come. Can you do that for me little red?” Stiles nodded and rubbed faster. Peter snapped his hips hard and with a loud moan he spilled his seed on her stomach. Stiles couldn’t hold on anymore and with one final circle she came undone, biting Peter’s wrist hard enough to draw blood.

Peter got out of bed and Stiles was too tired to notice where he went but he returned with a towel. He cleaned her off and tossed the towel aside. He pulled her close and held her tightly.

“How do you feel?” Peter asked, his voice laced with concern.

“I wasn’t ok at first but as I got into it, I was better. But that doesn’t mean I’ll be ready to do that anytime soon again.” Stiles bit her lip, worried what he’ll say.

“Take your time. As much as you want. I didn’t trigger you too much. Did I?” Peter frowned.

“No. Really creeper wolf, I’m fine.” Stiles chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia was sitting on Allison's bed flipping through a book on witches. She liked to read on things that would one day be relevant to her. And witches are something she's been interested in lately. Honestly, she's been reading anything supernatural. There must be some kind of book to explain why she survived the bite and didn't become a werewolf. She must be something other than human. 

 

"What do you think?" Allison smoothed out the wrinkles in her short black dress and turned toward Lydia. 

 

"You should wear a red lipstick." Lydia said barley looking up from her book. 

 

"This one or this one?" Allison held up two different but similar shades of red. 

 

"That one." Lydia pointed to the right. 

 

"I can't wait for tonight. It's going to be so much fun." Allison happily sighed. 

 

They were going to a club down town that just so happened not to look at ID's very well. Lydia was excited to just get out and let lose. She's been researching none stop since she found out about the supernatural four months ago. She was way overdue for a break. 

 

Lydia and Allison were dancing together in the middle of the crowded dance floor. Lydia felt a pair of strong hands on her hips and she was ready to verbally destroy him, but something stopped her. It was them chocolate brown eyes that twinkled with mischief and power. 

 

Lydia turn her back to Allison and aloud the stranger to drag her to another area of the dance floor. They danced with the beat, moving as one. She felt hot and aroused. She wanted to take this stranger home or at least in the back seat of her car. She leaned into him and pressed her mouth to his ear shouted, "Let's get out of here." 

 

The stranger led her to the parking lot and Lydia guided him to her car. He toward over her five-foot frame. Even in high heels and she barley reached his chin. He pushed her against the car and attacked her mouth. It was rough and filled with lust. He fisted a handful of hair in his fist and pulled, baring her neck for him. She swore she heard him growl. He licked a stripe up her neck and before Lydia could moan, he bit deep. One of his free hands went to her mouth to silence her screams. The other held her against him. He let up on the bite and licked a trail of blood that oozed out. 

 

"Mine." He flashed his alpha red eyes. Lydia then became very scared. She was foolish to follow this stranger out here and now she didn't know what was going to happen to her. She realized she was probably going into shock when he put her in the backseat and she didn't even fight. She felt like she had to do everything he wanted. She felt a great need to get on the floor and please the stranger however he wanted. 

 

The stranger climbed into the driver side and soon after another stranger got in the passenger side. He turned around and Lydia guess what was happening. 

 

They were the twins of the Alpha pack and they wanted her for something. She just hasn't figured it out yet. 

 

"Did you do as asked?" The twin in the passenger side said. His blue shirt standing out against his tan skin.

 

"Not everything. All I did was bite her." The other said.

 

“Deucalion isn’t going to like this. You didn’t do as asked.” He said.

 

***

“Scott?” Allison slurred into the phone. “I don’t know where Lydia is. She was here, then gone.” Scott frowned at the voice message Allison left him last night. He tried Lydia’s phone and it just went to voice mail. He tried Allison again and growled when it just rang and rang before going to voice mail.

 

Scott called Derek and got no answer. “If you don’t hear from me…well, I went looking for Lydia. I got a weird message from Allison.” He left a message and put his shoes on. He headed toward the club Lydia was last seen at and tried not to think what happened to her. Thinking of all the ways she was hurt, was scaring him.

 

Once at the club he began sniffing the parking lot. He didn’t want to break into the building, not in daylight. He caught her scent and traced it to an empty spot in the parking lot. He could smell arousal and a little fear. He could smell two unknown wolves and if his money was on it, it was probably the Alpha pack that Derek was talking about.

 

He tried Derek again and wanted to chunk his phone at the wall when he didn’t answer. “Derek, it’s me again. I think I found where Lydia was taken from. I found her scent but it stops here in the parking lot.”

 

***

Stiles was cleaning her gun in the living room when Peter sat in the chair across from her. As soon as she came down from the bliss of the orgasms, she ran. Peter gave her space but after two hours he came to find his mate. She was cleaning the gun with laser focus.

 

“Stiles we need to talk about what happened.” Peter began. He frowned his brow when she didn’t look up or say anything. He waited for a bit and when she looked up, he saw how destroyed she looked.

 

“Do we have to?” She whispered. This was one of the last things she wanted to do.

 

She felt guilty that she liked it and that she wanted more. She felt guilty because she was scared at the new feelings flooding her chest. She could feel his emotions and right now he was worried and ashamed. Why would he be ashamed?

 

“We do little red.” He said softly. Stiles finally looked up at him and she nodded her head.

 

“Where do you want to start?” she asked. The gun she was cleaning was laying in pieces forgotten on the table. She was focused on Peter and only Peter. How he was feeling and how he looked.

 

“What happened after we fully mated? You were good for a couple of minutes, then you were… just gone.” Peter asked. He sat back in his chair and Stiles looked away from his questioning gaze.

“I went back to the night I was kidnapped. When…” Stiles paused. “I was raped for the first time. I was doing ok. I thought I could really do this. I knew I was ok with you, that you would never do something I didn’t want.”

 

“But?” he asked.

 

“But as soon as my mind came around I just start to get these flash backs of that night. And then it was mixed in with the night you mated me, when the hunters watched…” Stiles looked down at her hands and felt a tear land on them. She didn’t even realize she was crying. “You were my first Peter.”

 

“Since the rape?” he asked.  

 

“No. I’ve never been with anyone. Hell, that was the first time I’ve ever climaxed.” Peter could feel her embracement through the bond.

 

“I feel like I’ve taken so much from you.” Peter looked down and for the first time, Stiles could feel his guilt. Stiles got up and pushed his hands away from his lap. He looked up at her curiously. She hesitated but decided to go ahead with what she was doing. She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. His arms came up and wrapped around her.

 

She felt snug in his arms and she rubbed her face against his stubble on his chin.

 

“You haven’t. So, what I’ve never slept with another person, doesn’t mean we can’t have a good life.” Stiles said muffled against his neck.

 

“Your right little red. I’ll give you the best life I possibly can.” Stiles smiled at the truth in the bond. Peter meant everyone he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia woke up when the bright sun shined on her. She blinked a couple of times before realizing she wasn't at home. She was in a cage and the light that had woken her up was a very powerful lamp.  

"Good your awake." The stranger she followed to the car said. 

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice still laced with sleep. 

"I'm Aiden, but you probably mean am I from the Alpha pack? Yes, I am." Aiden smirked at her. 

"What did you do to me?" Lydia frowned. She felt weird, she was warm and tingly. Like she slept wrong. 

"Nothing you won't mind. You'll find out soon enough." He chuckled. He backed away from the cage and went to a table in the middle of the room. He picked up a syringe fill with pink liquid and walked back over to her. "Give me your arm." He demanded, flashing his red eyes. 

Lydia did as told but she was trying to fight it. Something in her mind was making her do whatever he wanted. She was mentally screaming at herself to pull her arm back but it was like it had a mind of its own. She held her arm out and winced when the needle poked through her skin. She felt like her skin was on fire as he pushed the liquid into her. She leaned against the wall and tried to not puke from the dizziness. 

She became very sleepy within seconds. "Shh, sleep now." She heard a male voice say just before she fell asleep against the wall. 

When she woke up again she was in her bed. She sat up alarmed, trying to recall the events of last night. But without any luck, she could only remember she was kidnaped and bitten. She didn't know who did it, she didn't know where she went or who was there. 

Lydia looked around her room and gave a sigh of relief at the sight of her phone. She called Scott and he picked up on the first ring.

"Lydia?" He asked. She could hear the worry in his voice. 

"Do you know what happened last night?" She asked firmly. She was trying to be brave and not show any emotions. 

"Not really. Just that you went missing and I've been looking for you all day. Where are you?" He asked. She could hear shuffling and then keys jingle. 

"I'm home." And with that Scott hung up and Lydia tried to make herself look presentable. She brushed her long strawberry blond hair and put a little foundation on. She gave her lashes a sweep of mascara and batted her eyelashes at herself in the mirror. She couldn't decide between pink or red lipstick, so she settled on a bright red. 

Once her makeup was done she looked at the mess on her neck. Surprisingly it was almost healed, might not even leave a scar. She quickly changed into a teal dress and some heals to match. Within ten minutes she felt like herself again. 

Scott rang the doorbell and Lydia's mom let him in. Lydia was walking down the stairs as he rounded the corner and started up them. Lydia paused for a second and headed back up the stairs. Scott followed her to her room and once the door was shut he grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at him. 

He took a step closer, getting into her personal bubble. Something she noticed werewolves don't mind doing. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and frowned at the close to healed bite mark. 

"I don't know what this means." Lydia admitted. "It shouldn't be healing this fast but we both know I won't turn into a wolf." 

"We should go to Deaton's." Scott suggested. He couldn't keep his eyes off the bit mark. He was close to losing another pack mate last night. He would do everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen again. 

***

Stiles was washing dishes in the sink when she heard a gun go off outside. She dried her hands and reached for the gun under the kitchen table. Peter came down the stairs and she motioned for him to be quiet. Through the bond she could feel how unsettled he felt. 

Stiles went to the window and peaked out. The man had his back turned but she knew who that was, it was Dexter. 

"Stay here." She whispered. She stepped out on the porch, her gun at her side. Dexter turned around at the creaking the door did when opening. 

"Stiles!" He called out with a big smile. Stiles knew not to trust that smile. He was a crazy motherfucker and she knew his mood could change in a second. 

"What's up Rex?" Stiles stopped at the end of the stairs. "What's with the gun?" 

"Rumor is you have a bit mark on your wrist. Everyone knows that's how the supernatural mate. So, what is it? A vampire? A wolf? Wait, let me guess, a demon?" He grinned at the last part knowing it hit a nerve with her. 

"You know I don't do demons Rex. So, what I have a bit mark, doesn't mean it's supernatural related." Stiles was ready for him to snap. 

"Your lying!" He yelled. He had his gun at his side but within seconds he had it leveled at Stiles. She could feel the panic coming from Peter and she hoped he stayed inside. "You have always been a weak bitch! Always have if a soft spot for those monsters! And that's why I got to take you out." He said the last part calmly. Like he was ordering at a restaurant. 

Peter came out of nowhere and tackled Dexter to the ground. They were wrestling with the gun. Stiles ran toward the two but before she could get there, the gun went off. The two on the ground looked at each other in shock. Peter sat up and stiles cried out as Peter's white shirt had a circle of blood on it with a hole. Dexter raised the gun at a stunned Peter a fired again, hitting him in the chest.

Peter went down and Stiles turned her gun at Dexter. And with a steady hand pulled the trigger on her old friend. He wasn't pay attention to her and that was his mistake. She shot him in the head and when she was positive Dexter was dead, she ran to Peter. 

Stiles pushed Peter down when he tried to sit up. She ripped his shirt off to expect the wounds. 

"They're not wolfsbane. Hurts but I'll live." Peter wheezed. Stiles sighed in relief and gave him a passionate kiss. The first one they had outside of sex. Peter grabbed the back of her head to hold her in the kiss. They let up and stiles helped Peter into a sitting position. 

"Someone's coming." Peter said groaning in pain. "Run little red." 

"No!" Stiles shook her head and turned toward the entrance. She leveled her gun and waited. A familiar beat up truck came into view and Stiles sighed. She put the gun in the back of her pants and turned back to Peter. 

Bobby parked his truck and walked over to them. He looked at Dexter’s body than back to Stiles. He gave Peter a look over and sighed.

“What in the world went on here?” Bobby asked. He helped Stiles get Peter up and into the house. Stiles helped Peter into the chair in the kitchen and Bobby went to get the first aid kit. 

While Bobby worked on Peter’s wounds, Stiles was out back digging a hole. 

“So, are you going to explain what happened out there?” Bobby asked again. Peter hissed as he pulled out the bullet in his gut. 

“Dexter saw her mating bit the other day. Came here to take her out.” Peter explained. 

“That boy has never been right in the head. To take out an innocent human.” He shook his head. 

Stiles was trying to remain calm as she dragged the body into the hole. She squeezed lighter fluid onto the body and then sprinkled salt. The last thing she wanted was for him to come back and finish the job. Or to turn into a vengeful spirit and attack her.

She stood back and set the body aflame. 


	11. Chapter 11

“He did what?” Scott was shocked. Lydia was sitting on the exam table and Deaton had her arm in his hand, examine the small bump from the needle.

“It’s a mind compulsion cocktail, mixed in with something else. I’m not sure what the other part is so we must keep an eye out for miss Martin.” Deaton let go of her arm and turned around to the vial of her blood. “I’m going to run a couple of test and try to figure out what they gave her.”

“How long does that take?” Scott frowned. He hoped that he figured this out soon.

“Give me a week and I should have an answer.” Deaton nodded.

The drive to Scott’s house was quiet. Lydia had a lot on her mind. Her body felt warm and tingly, even though it’s been a full day since the needle. She would say it’s impossible but it actually felt like her body was getting warmer.

“You can stay if you want.” Scot said from the passenger seat.

“I just want to go home and have a bubble bath.” Lydia sighed. At Scott’s worried look she said, “If I need you, I’ll call.”

“Promise?” he asked.

“Promise.” With that Lydia left Scott and drove home. She had the radio playing softly and Lydia felt a strong urge to turn left instead of right. Right would lead her home but for some reason she took the left.

She pulled up to a large warehouse on the edge of town and got out of her car. She walked through a door on the side of the building and paused. The inside was barley lit, with only a couple of lights on. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the stairwell. She felt a strong urge to go up them.

She walked up a flight of stairs and walked through the door. She was in a big room that was bare, all but a mattress in the middle of the floor. The room overlooked the main floor of the warehouse. It had a wall of windows to peer down below.

“You found me.” She jumped at the voice behind her. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Aiden. She was instantly flooded with need to be filled by him. She was on fire. “Good girl, want me to make you better?” he cooed.

Lydia nodded and Aiden backed her up and pushed her toward the mattress.

“I’ll make you all better.” He whispered pushing her dress up.

***

Stiles was standing there staring at the pit where Dexter was burning. She could feel herself falling apart. She felt numb and deep ache in her heart for her lost friend. Even though they haven't been close in years, she mourned the friend she once knew. 

 

The ache in her heart was growing, it was uncomfortable. Stiles had to let it out. She grabbed the axe leaning against the nearby tree and swung at the tree over and over again. 

 

 

She didn't realize she was screaming till her throat started to hurt. She stopped and heavy sobs over took her body. She dropped to the floor, falling on her hands and knees. She grabbed at the grass, so she had something to hold on to. If not, she was afraid she would float away. 

 

***

 

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table with Peter and Sam, when Peter went tense. 

 

"I can't feel her." He stood up so fast the chair fell back. Before he could get out of the kitchen he fell to the floor. 

 

Dean rushed to Peter's side and as he laid his hand on Peter's back, Peter let out a loud roar. He sounded in pain. Dean saw his eyes flash bright blue. Peter clawed fingers scratched at the floor. 

 

"What's going on?!" Sam yelled over Peter's growling. 

 

"Stiles!" Peter roared. Sam paled and ran out the door. Dean stayed and tried to get Peter to calm down, but he wanted nothing more than to run to his sister. But if she found out he didn't take care of Peter when he needed help, she would rip his head off. So, he stayed. 

 

***

 

Sam stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him. In the distance above the tree line was a cloud of smoke, which was lit up from the lighting. Above the tree line was dark storm clouds that looks ready to let rain fall to the ground any minute. Lightning hit a tree causing a loud boom. 

 

And this was all happening where his sister said she would be. 

 

Sam took off in a dead sprit across the field of cars. He ran for the tree line. He weaved through the trees, dogging low hanging branches. 

 

"Stiles!?" Sam called out. He was getting close to the clearing when he went flying backward by a gust of wind. He tried to push through it but it was too strong. He fell to the ground and felt crushed against the wind that was pinning him. 

 

Sam screamed as he tried to fight against the wind but it was no use. He wasn't strong enough to move an inch. Sam felt the ground rumble and in that moment, the sky opened up and big fat rain drops fell. 

 

They were doomed and he couldn't save Stiles. 

 

***

 

Dean felt the ground shake as he held on to Peter. The wind was howling, sounding like a mighty roar of a lion. Rain was coming down fast and hard against the house. 

 

Peter was no longer on the verge of going feral. He was now curled on the floor with a blank stare, mumbling that she was gone. That's what worries him the most. He knew something happened to his baby sister. 

 

Dean went to look out the window and his eyes went wide. The trees were on fire. He looked at Peter then back to the trees. He made a quick decision and ran out the door, leaving a vacant Peter on the floor. 

 

Dean paused at the tree line and covered his face with his shirt. He ran into the burning forest, making a bee line toward where he knew Stiles would be. He saw Sam pinned on the ground by an invisible force and snuck around that area. He saw Stiles hunched over the ground and her chest was moving fast, like she was in the middle of one of her panic attacks. Dean carefully walked over toward his sister and laid a hand over her back. 

 

Stiles cried out and flinched away from his contact. Dean frowned but didn't pull his hand away. He did what her mother use to do, rub small circles on her back until she calmed down. He started to talk just to keep her grounded. 

 

"You know we like Peter, seems like a good guy for you. He really cares about you and we like that a lot." Dean said calmly. The wind was dying down and the rain wasn't falling as hard. It was just a sprinkle now.

 

"Did you know your mom loved all of us? And by that, I mean Sam and I, she treated us like she was our mother. She didn't care that we didn't share any blood, or that the only reason connecting us was you, she treated us like we were special. Something I haven't had since my mom. It was nice to feel loved." Dean frowned. He felt vulnerable telling his sister this. He was supposed to be the tough soldier and not have emotions. 

 

The rain had stopped and the ground no longer shaking. Dean saw out of the corner of his eye, Sam standing in the clearing. Afraid to come any closer. 

 

Stiles was staring up at Dean but with a vacant look on her face. But she was hearing every word he said.

 

"Dad never wanted anything to do with you but we did. And I'm glad your mom let you be in your life. I never thought I could love anyone beside Sam and my mom..." dean paused. "But your family came along and you all made me feel so welcomed and loved. I wanted to spend all my free time there." Dean could feel the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. 

 

Dean missed Claudia, she was like a second mom to him. When he had a problem with anything, he would always call her first. Had a math problem, he would call Noah. The Stilinski's have always been family to him. 

 

Even when he ran away from his dad. Noah had lied to his dad where he was. Dean had snuck his way over to the Stilinski's and hid out there for a few days. Noah had given him three days to get away from his father and on the fourth day, he called John and told him where to find his son. 

 

John hated Noah for that. For winning his son's love and affection. 

 

"When your mom died, it felt like losing my mom all over again. I went a little crazy there for a while. That's why you didn't see me for six months." Dean continued. 

 

"You did have to stay away." Stiles croaked from the ground. She looked up at Dean with heavy eyelids. "Can I go to sleep?" 

 

"Sam." Dean called and Sam walked over toward the two on the ground. 

 

"Everything ok?" Sam asked nervously. He looked between the two and gave a worried look at Stiles. She didn't look so good. Her short hair was going in every direction and her clothes had holes in them from the fire, but she didn't have any burn marks. Her face was red and puffy from crying. 

 

"Fine. Can you carry her inside?" Dean asked. Without answering Sam picked up a light Stiles and together they walked back to Bobby's. 

 

***

 

Peter felt hollow without the mate bond. He was laying on the kitchen floor just staring at nothing. He couldn't even bother to move. 

 

His mate was dead. 

 

Peter didn't even flinch at the sound of the door creaking open. He didn't even move when Dean sat on the floor next to him. He already knew what he was going to tell him. 

 

"She fine." Dean said. Peter blinked and for the first time looked up at Dean's worried eyes. 

 

"Then why can't I feel her?" He whispered. 

 

"Not sure but I'll look into it, but she's up in y’alls room asking about you." Before Dean even finished, Peter quickly got up and raced toward his room. Peter stopped at the door, afraid to go in. He listened to the heart beat on the other side. It sounded like Stiles, even smelt like her. But this could all be a trick.

 

He opened the door and gave a sigh of relief at his sleeping mate. He climbed into bed and Stiles instantly rolled into his side, wrapping her arms around him. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply.

 

She smelt like magic and the Earth, with her normal scent of honey. She smelt like home to him. And he was just glad she was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of abortion

"No!" Stiles snapped for the third time today. Sam had just asked if she wanted to go with him to get snacks. Stiles frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you but no, I don't want to go." 

 

"Ok. Would you like anything?" Sam being the sweetheart he was, was still being nice. Even though she didn't deserve it, not when she's being mean to everyone. 

 

"No, I'm good." She gave him a tired smile. She's been on edge since that night she buried Dexter. Dean told her about the storm that had surrounded her and he's been researching what could have caused that. Peter said she smelt of magic but she didn't have any magic in her family. So how is it she smells of magic? 

 

Peter has been extra supportive lately. Making sure she has what she needs and that she has someone to talk to at the end of the day. She is getting more comfortable with him. She can now cuddle him without getting as many flashbacks. To make it even better she's not so stiff with Peter. She can actually relax around him. 

 

***

 

Peter's been smelling a sweet honey like scent from Stiles for a week and didn't know how to bring it up to her. He knew what it meant and he knew Stiles wasn't going to like it. 

 

"Little red?" Peter brushed a strand of hair out of her sleepy face. She blinked up at him tiredly. She stretched till her toes was touching the edge of the mattress. She gave Peter a soft smile. 

 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked. She was laying down still. While Peter was propped up on his elbow, looking at Stiles with worry. 

 

"I didn't want to bring this up till you noticed, but I know you would be mad if I didn't." Peter frowned. "You smell pregnant." Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and he could feel the anxiety pouring out of her. 

 

"But I can't be..." she trailed off. She was afraid. She never wanted to have kids. She didn't want to raise a child in the hunter’s life. That was no place for a child. 

 

"We can go to a doctor if you want and we can decide from there what you want to do." Peter rubbed her arm to settle her down. 

 

"I don't want it." Stiles said bluntly. She wouldn't look at Peter, just stare off to the side of him. "I'm not in the right frame of mind to be raising a child. Peter, I've never wanted kids and now this..." 

 

"I know things are moving really fast but you don't even want to think about keeping it?" Peter voice was low, like he was afraid of asking. 

 

"No." Stiles rolled away from him and sat up. Her back was to Peter and he could feel how annoyed she was. 

 

"It's your body. I won't make you have this baby if you don't want it. But please think about it for a little bit longer." Peter had sat up and was anxiously waiting for Stiles to answer. He wanted this child more than anything. He's always wanted a family and this was his chance. 

 

But he knew she didn't want this and it broke his heart. What he said was true, it's her body and it's her choice what she wants to do. If she wants to abort it, then he'll take her to a doctor who can safely do it. If she wants to keep it, he'll give it the best life he can. It's all up to her now. 

 

"Fine, but I already know what I want and I'm not going to change my mind. But to make you happy I'll think about the possibility of keeping it. But don't push me on this." Stiles looked back at him and he was surprised to see sadness etched on her face. "I give you an answer by the end of the day." 

 

Peter was left on the bed while Stiles left the room. Every part of him was screaming at him to make her keep the baby. To lock her up and take the child for himself. But he could never do that to her. 

 

***

 

Dean was under his car changing the oil when he heard someone walk up to the car. He looked at the black combat boots with black pants tucked in and smiled. 

 

"Hey mischief." Dean rolled out from under the car and smiled up at his baby sister. He frowned when he noticed she had fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. 

 

"Can we talk?" Stiles took a seat on an empty oil barrel. Dean stood up and went to the ice chest he pulled out two beers and handed one to Stiles. She frowned and handed it back. "No thanks." 

 

Dean nodded and put it back. He popped the cap off and took a big gulp. After a pause he said, "What do you want to talk about?" 

 

"I'm pregnant." Stiles wouldn't look him in the eye, she kept her eyes glued to the ground. 

 

Dean was shocked. He knew his sister never wanted kids and this must be tearing her up inside. Stiles loved kids and always took the chance to be surrounded by them. The only reason she didn't want kids was the hunter lifestyle. 

 

“What are you going to do?” He asked carefully. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing. He noticed she’s been on edge and didn’t want to set her off.

 

“I don’t want it but Peter does. I’m so confused. I told him I would think about keeping it but I can’t do that Dee.” Stiles let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. “Not in this life. What life can I give it? Not a very good one. I can’t even take care of myself.” Stiles was openly crying. Something she doesn’t do very often.

 

“What did Peter say?” Dean asked. He knew better then to touch her when she was like this. It would just make her more upset. So, he kept his distance but was ready in case she needed him.

 

“He said it’s my choice.” Stiles finally looked up at Dean and it broke his heart at the sight of her. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy from crying. But it was the sadness and the guilt in her eyes that got him.

 

“Well, it is your choice. What do you want to do? Not what Peter or anyone wants to do.” Dean said.

 

“I want to abort but I don’t even know where to go or who to see. This baby is supernatural and will need a supernatural doctor. I don’t even know where to start.” Stiles sighed. She had stopped crying and was now staring off into the distance.

 

“I may know someone.” Dean said. “Let me make some phone calls and I’ll let you know.”

 

***

 

Scott held Lydia’s hair back as she threw up again. One hand held her hair and the other rubbed circles on her back. When she was done he got her a damp washcloth and she wiped her face. Once she was no longer dizzy, she got up and brushed her teeth.

 

“We should go see Deaton.” Scott suggested.

 

“I’m fine Scott.” Lydia said. She sat on Scott’s bed and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right there, curled in Scott’s scent.

 

“No, you’re not. You’ve been puking your guts up for a week now. If you won’t see Deaton, go see my mom, or anyone for that matter.” Scott sat beside her and frowned when he heard an extra heart beat in the room. he focused on the soft sound and his frown deepen when he realized it was coming from Lydia. “But I really think you should see Deaton. This could be happening because the stuff the alpha pack gave you.”

“Fine, I’ll go.” Lydia sighed.

The drive to the clinic was a quiet one. It was after hours and they walked through the back door. Scott locked the door behind them and led her in the vet’s office. Deaton was reading from a book when they walked in. He looked up and put a bookmark in his spot and closed the book.

“What can I do for you?” Deaton asked.

“We think something wrong from the stuff they gave her.” Scott said. He guided Lydia to a chair and motioned Deaton toward the hall. “Can we talk?” Scott asked.

“I assume you want to talk about miss Martin.” Deaton began once in the hall and the door was closed.

“Did your test results come back?” Scott asked. Last time he brought Lydia in was when the alpha pack gave her that shot.

“Yes, I did.” Deaton said. he motioned for Scott to follow him and led him into an exam room. He pulled out a book and handed it to Scott. The title read, Werewolves and mating habits. Scott frowned and gave his mentor a confused look.

“They gave her a cocktail or mind compulsion and something to speed up the process of reproduction. What do you smell form miss Martin?” Deaton asked.

“She smells like her usual self but with a mixture of honey. She smells sweet. That’s not all, I can hear a heartbeat. Is she pregnant?” Scott asked. He already knew the answer but it needed to be asked.

“All signs point to yes but I need to run some test.” Deaton nodded.

Scott held Lydia’s hand as they waited for the test results. Deaton walked in the room and with his usual straight face told them the news. “You’re pregnant.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of abortion

"Hey doctor Ross, it’s Dean Winchester. I think I may need to cash in on the favor you owe us." Dean said when the doctor answered. 

 

"And what can I do to help you? You do realize I deal with the supernatural and not humans." Ross said nasally. 

 

"How about this, I know someone that needs help aborting a werewolf baby but she's human. Can you do that?" Dean asked. He was afraid of the answer. 

 

"Has the father agreed to this?" Ross asked. Dean instantly got mad.

 

"Doesn't matter if he does or doesn't.  It's her choice and her choice is she doesn't want it. So, can you help or not?" Dean growled into the phone at the jerk. 

 

"Very well. The father will need to be kept away. Werewolves tend to get violent when they lose one of their own." The doctor said. 

 

Dean said his goodbyes and went to find Stiles. 

 

***

 

Lydia felt like she was walking through a daze as they left the vets office. She was pregnant and seventeen. She had so much to do before she wanted kids. She wanted to win a fields medal before she was thirty and then if the time was right, have some kids. 

 

She knew whatever happened she wanted to keep this baby. She knew she would have to protect the baby from Aiden. He raped her and purposely got her pregnant. She wanted him to pay and if that meant keeping this baby away from him, then she'll do it. 

 

"What can I do?" Scott asked. They were parked outside of her house. Scott had drove since she was feeling out of it. 

 

"Call Stiles. I want to talk to her." Lydia answered. She turned to face Scott and he smiled at the determination on her face.

 

"I can do that." Scott pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number. 

 

"Hey Scotty." Stiles voice made him grin. 

 

"I need your help, well actually Lydia does." Scott began. There was a pause before she said, "Put her on the phone."

 

"Stiles?" Lydia said into the phone. She was holding her breath waiting for stiles to say something. 

 

"Yeah?" Stiles softly said. She heard some rustling and then there was quiet. 

 

"I'm pregnant and I need to go in hiding. Can you help?" Lydia wasn't one to bite her nails but in this moment, she had her thumb nail in her mouth, anxiously waiting. 

 

"You’re in luck, I know where you can hide. Can you be here with in the day?" Stiles asked. "I'm sending you the address." 

 

***

“Hey, got a minute?” Dean asked Stiles. She was washing dishes and Peter was cooking hamburgers at the stove.

“Sure. Let’s go on a walk.” Stiles dried her hands on a towel and followed Dean out the back door. They were a good distance away before Dean started to talk.

“I talked to that Doctor friend of mine and he said he’ll do it. Just Peter can’t be there, he’ll go berserk. Or so the doctor predicted.” Dean said. He looked over at his sister and frowned. She looked sad.

“My friend Lydia is pregnant and she’s keeping it. I talked to Bobby and she’s going to be staying here. So that she’s protected from the father. How am I supposed to get rid of my baby and watch her have hers?” Stiles sighed.

“Are you changing your mind?” Dean asked.

“No, I still want to abort but now I’ll have it shoved in my face every day. And what is this going to do to Peter? To me?” Stiles looked up at her big brother waiting for him to tell her what to do.

“I think y’all can handle it. This is what you want, don’t let someone change your mind.” Dean said. They had walked to the end of the property where Dean liked to work on his car. They sat on the folding chairs he had placed around the tool boxes.

“When can I see this doctor?” Stiles asked.

“Today after hours.” Dean said. “Want me to go with you?” AS far as Dean knew, only Peter and Dean knew she was pregnant.

“Please.” Stiles begged.

Later that night they were driving to the clinic when Stiles broke down. She was shaking with heavy sobs. When Dean went to lay his hand on her back, she flinched and pulled away. He came to a stop outside the clinic and turned toward his sister.

“Hey.” Dean said softly. Stiles looked up and tried to control her crying. “You don’t have to do this. We can find a way to get you out of the life, to give you a chance to raise your child.”

“No, I need to do this. I can’t give up hunting. Not yet.” Stiles sniffed and wiped her tears away. Seconds later a hard-stone face placed her sad one.

They walked in the clinic and was greeted by Dr. Ross. “You must be Stiles.” Stiles nodded and the doctor led them into a room.

“I need to run some test before we get started. Can I see your arm?” Dr. Ross asked. Stiles laid her arm out and the doctor drew some blood. “This will take about thirty minutes and then we can continue.”

Thirty minutes passed by rather slow and when the doctor returned, he had a grim look. “I’m afraid I can’t abort the baby.”

“What? Why not?” Stiles sputtered.

“There is strong magic protecting the baby, to abort will kill you both. Was the baby conceived with a sex pollen?” Ross asked. He frowned and gave her a curious look.

“Yes. It was blue and in a bag. It exploded when it hit the ground.” Stiles explained. Dean gave her a weird look but Stiles ignored him.

“When a werewolf baby is conceived with sex pollen and the mother has magic, a protective layer forms around the womb. To protect the special baby at all cost. And this baby is going to be very special.” Ross eyes were lite up with amazement.

“But I don’t have magic.” Stiles argued.

“Well I hate to break the news, but you do. You’re a spark and how someone hasn’t caught this sooner is amazing. You should have come into your powers around sixteen.” He explained.

“But I’ll be eighteen in two months. Why now?” Stiles asked. She shifted on the table and looked at Dean. He looked like someone dropped some bad news on him.

“Not sure. I can look in to it if you would like?” the doctor offered.

“No thanks.” Dean said. He grabbed Stiles hand and dragged her out of the office. Leaving a stun doctor behind.

“Dean.” Stiles said. “Will you stop?”

He stopped in his tracks, they were standing by the impala. “I got a bad feeling about him. He’s different then the last time I saw him. Something’s not right.” Dean frowned.

***

Doctor Ross watched the two walk out of the clinic and when he knew they were gone for good he called an old friend.

 

“Fred? It’s Ross. I think I may have some useful information regarding a Winchester.” The doctor smiled into the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abortion

Lydia pulled up at the old beaten down house. It looked like it hasn’t been taken care of in years. Something she wouldn’t have been caught dead in but here she was. She had nowhere to go, so she’s going to make the best of it and learn to love this place. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

She was greeted by Stiles smiling face, “Lydia!” Stiles quickly pulled her in a hug and before Lydia could react, Stiles was pulling away and reaching for her one of her bags. “Peter!?” stiles called out. Even though they both knew she didn’t need to yell, Stiles still had to habit of yelling at the other wolves.

“You have a glow to you.” Stiles grinned and looked Lydia up and down.

“Thanks.” Lydia was used to complements but this felt different. It felt good to hear this from Stiles, it was like hearing her mother say it to her.  

“Hello Lydia.” Peter appeared behind Stiles and grabbed her other two bags. Stiles led them to her room, which was very small. Big enough for her but not what she was used to.

“We’re going to leave you to get settled, when you’re ready to come down, we’ll be down stairs. Feel free to come down whenever.” Stiles smiled. Lydia noticed she looked like crap but was happy to see her. Stiles had bags under her eyes and her short hair was sticking up in all directions. It was no longer a buzz cut but a short mess. She was paler then normal, which caused her moles to stand out even more.

Stiles and Peter left her to unpack and Lydia resisted to call out for her friend. She wanted to talk to her and just her, no one else. She needed that smart brain plus hers to figure out the alpha pack’s plan.

She pulled her biggest bag over to the bed and opened it. She looked around the empty room and wanted nothing more than to cry. This wasn’t home and no matter how hard she tried, this will never be home.

***

Dean was walking out of the bathroom when he ran into a beautiful red head. “You ok?” He asked. The poor girl looked spooked and ready to cry. She sniffled and a hard look settled on her face.

“Yeah.” The red head said coldly.

“I haven’t had a chance to introduce myself, I’m Dean.” He held his hand out.

“Lydia.” Her hard face fell and a soft smile replaced it. She was beautiful when she smiled. He wanted to make sure she never stopped smiling. Her small hand slipped into his big one. She gave a frim shake and pulled her hand back. Dean frowned at the loss of contact.

“I was just heading down for dinner, I can give you a tour of the house after.” Dean gave her his charming smile. Lydia smiled and nodded. “I would like that.”

Dean led the girl down to the kitchen and she took a seat next to Stiles. Dean sat across from her and just grinned when Sam shot him a weird look.

“I have something to tell everyone. Well, I mean Peter and I have something to tell you.” Stiles said once everyone was eating. Everyone looked up at Stiles, food forgotten. “I’m pregnant.”

“Congrats?” Sam asked. He looked shocked but a little happy. Stiles forced a smile and Dean wanted nothing more than to take her discomfort away. He knew how much she didn’t want this child and now she didn’t have a choice to have it. Stiles didn’t answer Sam, she just nodded.

Dean looked over at Peter and noticed he looked constipated.

“So, we have not one but two pregnant teenagers living here?” Bobby asked. “This is not what I wanted for you Stiles. You are almost eighteen and going to be a mother. And in this world? Are you going to quite being a hunter? Raise this baby to be a hunter?” Bobby didn’t look to happy at the news.

Dean was a little shocked at the news that Lydia was also pregnant and in this moment, she looked like she wanted to run away from this conversation.

“You think I wanted this.” Stiles hissed. “I never wanted a baby and now I’m stuck with one!” Stiles slammed her hand on the table, making it shake. She stormed out of the room and Peter followed his mate.

“Balls.” Bobby sighed, he rubbed his hand over his tired face. “This is not what I wanted to happen. I was just stating the obvious.” Dean didn’t know if he should share this or not but he went ahead and did it anyways. He needed Bobby not be so mad.

“She tried to get rid of it.” Dean started. He looked at Bobby and saw how bad he looked.

“What?” Sam said in shock.

“If she went through with it, she would have died. She has no option but to have this baby. So, don’t be so hard on her. They didn’t choose this, it just happened.” Dean got up and walked out the back door. He knew his sister would be mad at him for telling her secrets but he could stand the look on Bobby’s face, the look of disappointment.

***

Stiles laid on the bed and let out a sob. She felt big warm hands rub her back in circles. “Let it out little red.” Peter said soothingly.

Stiles cried for all the times she didn’t have a say. She didn’t have a say when Gerard raped her or when his goon took his turn. She didn’t have a say getting mated to Peter. She didn’t have a say when they had sex or when she got pregnant. She didn’t have a say when she wanted to get rid of the baby.

She just didn’t have a say in her life.

After her tears stopped, Peter manhandled her into little spoon and he wrapped his body around her. “I don’t want this Peter.” Stiles sighed.

“I know but we got to deal with this the best we can. One day at a time.” Peter kissed the top of her head.

“Can I tell you something?” Stiles whispered.

“Anything.”

“I’ve always wanted children but I knew I couldn’t have them. At least not till I was done hunting. Then the whole Gerard thing happened and I knew I was going to stuck in this life for good. So, when I got pregnant, I felt happy and very scared. No child should be raised in this life, to be on constant alert for threats. From hunters and supernatural.” Stiles confessed.

“You want this baby?” Peter asked. Stiles was glad she couldn’t see his face because his voice sounded strangled.

“Yes.”


	15. Chapter 15

  
"Where is the banshee!?" Deucalion screamed at Derek Hale. Derek was pinned to the floor with a pipe through his back. The alpha twins were holding Scott arms, forcing him to stay in place. Scott roared at the twins and they acted like he didn't even say a peep. 

 

"I don't know." Derek gasped. There was a pool of blood gathering around him. Scott could see the flesh trying to heal around the wound. Every time the wound would get close to healed, kali would twist the pipe causing more blood to flow out. 

 

"She has something of mine and I want it back!" He nodded his head and Ennis grabbed Derek's hair and made him look at Deucalion. "Do you know who I am? I'm the demon wolf and I will get what I want!" Ennis dropped his head and Derek struggled to keep it from hitting the ground. 

 

Deucalion listened to the other beta's heart beat and gave a wicked smile. "My oh my, what does Mr. McCall have? A secret maybe?" He walked up to Scott and grabbed his chin. "What do you know of the banshee?" 

 

"I don't know a banshee." Scott growled. He was clueless to what he was talking about, he didn't even know what a banshee was. 

 

"What is her name again Aiden? I mean you did have some fun with her, so you must know her name." Scott growled at what he implied. 

 

"Lydia Martin." Aiden grinned madly. Lost in thought of that body of hers. How warm and wet she felt. How she didn't even fight him, she just laid there and took it. To drugged up to care. She just wanted a release to the burning in her stomach. He made sure she wouldn't feel any desire for anyone else but him. 

 

Scott paled at the name. 

 

"So, you do know her. Great! I'm going to need an address." Deucalion smile widen. 

 

"Never!" Scott spit at his feet. 

 

Deucalion clicked his tongue and grabbed the back of Scott's neck. "I wanted to do this the nice way but you left me no choice." Before Scott knew what he was doing, Deucalion plunged his clawed nails in his neck. Scott screamed and tossed his head back. 

 

Deucalion replayed Scott's memories. From the time he couldn't find Lydia to the time he said goodbye. He frowned once through all his memories. Scott had no clue where she had gone but he had a lead. Where ever the human token was, was were Lydia ran to. 

 

So, he just had to find this Stiles Stilinski and he knew just the person to do it. 

 

***

 

Gerard pulled up his pants and waved for the other hunters. "Take her out back and shoot her. Have fun with her if you would like but I want her dead by morning. I want alpha Lowell to feel her pain." 

 

The two hunters nodded and said in unison, "Yes sir." 

 

Gerard watch the two hunters, Bill and Greg, carry the weak girl out the back door and into the woods. He wanted to hit the Lowell family hard. They took out three of his hunters, so he's going to take out the alpha's only daughter, the future alpha. 

 

He went to his study in the large house and set down. He opened his laptop and looked at his emails. He had one from Deucalion. 

 

Gerard, I have some information you may want. Meet at snows mountain at 7pm, read the email. 

 

Gerard considered this a trap but also knew Deucalion wouldn't ask to meet unless he had something important to say. Deucalion wasn't one to mess around. Little knew that Gerard and Deucalion had some sort of friendship, more like a partnership. 

 

Gerard would supply him with information he's gotten on hunts and help him find rare flowers that made great weapons. Deucalion would kill for him and help him cover his tracks. And sometimes they would share information on family's in the supernatural. They would do anything to get a one up on their opponents. 

 

He pulled up to the snow cone stand and spotted Deucalion at one of the shaded tables. There was a few family's sitting at the other tables. He went up to the window of the stand and smiled at the teenage girl waiting to take his order. 

 

"Small grape please." Gerard smiled warmly. Putting up a nice front for the stranger. 

 

"Your number is 36 and that will be $2.50 sir." She said brightly, she handed him a number sign with the number 36. He waited at a nearby bench and waited for his order. He knew he was making Deucalion mad by waiting. He knew the other man sensed him the moment he arrived. 

 

"36!" A squeaky male voice yelled. Gerard got his snow cone and walked slowly over to Deucalion's table. He sat across from the blind man. Kali was sitting next to Deucalion with a smirk on her face. She was taping her clawed fingers on the table impatiently. Gerard's second, Greg, was sitting next to him. Sneering at the werewolves. 

 

Bill and the alpha twins sat at the table next to them. Bill was glaring at the twins and Aiden looked about ready to jump over the table if needed to. Ethan looked bored and wanted to be somewhere else, if him checking his phone every little bit was a clue. 

 

"How's the family?" Deucalion asked referring to his hunters. 

 

"Growing every day. We should soon be ready for an attack. How's the pregnancy going?" Gerard acted like the old grandfather everyone thinks he is. 

 

"We have a problem with that. The girl has left Beacon Hills. I'm afraid we can't find her but we have a connection to who she is with. You might know her personally." Deucalion grinned charmingly. 

 

"Who?" Gerard was being patient. He had a feeling who that person might be and if he was right, he couldn't wait to find her and take her one more time. And this time he's going to make sure she is dead by his hands. That way he knows for sure she's dead. 

 

"Stiles Stilinski." The demon wolf chuckled at the smell of lust coming from the old man. He knew what Gerard did to Stiles, Gerard had bragged about it to all the hunters. That he took the human token of the Hale pack and had her first. That he made her bleed and marked her as a dirty whore from the inside. He wanted to make sure the wolves knew that she was his bitch. But she was supposed to die. And she is very much alive. 

 

***

 

"How do you feel?" Lydia asked. She knew what Stiles need and it was some girl talk. Stiles had driven them into town to get some ice cream. That way she was forced to listen to Lydia for a full twenty minutes. 

 

"About the pregnancy I didn't want? Or the fact that I'm a hunter? Or the fact I hid all this from you?" Stiles waved her right hand in the air while her left was gripping the wheel. 

 

"All of the above." Lydia said deadpan. 

 

"Well, to be honest I'm scared for this baby. To grow up in the hunter’s life, is no life. And if it's a werewolf it's life will revolve around the moon and the supernatural. I always wanted my children to grow up in a normal life. With no hunting, no training, and defiantly no supernatural." Stiles sighed. She felt relief at saying it. 

 

"And the fact you're a hunter?" Lydia asked. Stiles looked over and Lydia was staring out the window watching the town people move about. 

 

"I found out about the supernatural at a very young age. I've just always know about it, as far back as I can remember. I was put in training at seven. Every summer I would spend it with Bobby. Sometimes even Dean and Sam would be there but not all summer. Usually for a few weeks. I mean, I'm a Winchester, it's in my blood." Stiles shrugged. 

 

"Why is that from all the reading I've done on the Winchesters, I've never come across your name?" Lydia frowned and turned toward Stiles. 

 

"Cause they wanted to keep me secret, to protect me from the yellow eyed demon." Stiles said. 

 

"And that is?" Lydia asked. 

 

"His name is Azazel, he's the prince of hell. Who personally serves Lucifer." Stiles answered. 

 

"Ok next, why lie to me?" Lydia looked so sad. "I thought we had gotten close." 

 

"We did but Scott doesn't even know about my other life. Why would I tell someone I'm just getting to really know?" Stiles asked. She gripped the wheel more tightly in anger. 

 

"I just wished you would of trust me with this." Lydia turned her nose up. She turned back to the window as stiles pulled into the ice cream parlor. 

 

"Well Lydia, not everyone trusts everyone completely. I trust for you to have my back but I don't trust you with my secrets." Stiles didn't wait for Lydia she jumped out of the jeep and headed inside. Lydia soon followed but with a pout on her face. 

 

Stiles scanned the place and tensed when she saw the back of Dennis Well's head. She grabbed Lydia's handed and carefully pulled her out of the shop. "Shh! Do what I say and we'll get out of here alive." Stiles whispered in her ear. Lydia nodded and followed Stiles. 

 

Next to her truck was Maybell, Dennis's wife and Dexter's mother. She grinned when she saw Stiles. 

 

"Stiles!" She hollered and waved her hand over. Stiles pulled Lydia close and walked over. She stopped a good distance away but close enough for a private conversation. 

 

"Have you seen Dexter? He hasn't been home in a couple of weeks." She smiled but Stiles could see the hatred in her eyes, they were burning with it. 

 

"No ma'am." Stiles said politely. 

 

"That sucks because last I heard he had something on you but wouldn't share what. I'm going to find out and when I do..." she made a cutting motion across her neck. She crackled and left the two girls staring after her. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic rape

Sam was reading a book on sparks when Dean walked down. Dean grumbled a hello and sat on the other side of the couch. He noticed the title of the book and looked up at Sam.

“Find anything interesting?” Dean nodded to the book.

“Yeah so get this, sparks are the strongest of the supernatural. Their natural leaders and needs to be surrounded by family, rather by blood or bond. If they’re not, they go crazy. They need someone to balance them out.” Sam said excitedly. His brown eyes were lit up and a wide grin stretched his face. He was always the happiest talking about things he learned about.

“What about the baby? What’s with that?” Dean frowned.

“Because it has the potential to be a spark so the body protects it. The cost of taking a spark’s life is death. No if’s or buts, you will die. That’s why Stiles couldn’t abort. Spark’s aren’t very common, maybe a couple thousand all over the world. So, it’s a natural force to protect them. Every time a spark gets pregnant, it’s a 50/50 chance of being a spark. That is if the baby isn’t supernatural to begin with.” Sam looked like he found gold. “How have we not heard about spark’s before now?”

“No clue Sammy. What happens if the baby is already supernatural?” Dean asked. He leaned back and looked at his younger brother for answers.

“If the baby is already supernatural, it has the chance to be both but that is even more rare then a spark. Only happened once or twice in recorded history.” Sam explained.

“That means we’re going have to protect this baby from everyone. It’s not even born and already has a target on its back.” Dean growled.

“Would seem that way.” Sam nodded.

***

Bobby walked out back with two lemonades and sat next to Stiles on the swing. He handed her a drink and took a sip from his own.

“I’m not mad, you don’t have to avoid me.” Bobby began. He turned to look at her and she was frowning, looking down at her hands wrapped around her glass. 

“But what you said…” Stiles trialed off. She looked up at him and he saw how broken she was. She had bags under her eyes that seem to get darker with each day and it looked like she hasn’t brushed her hair in days. Much less change clothes, she was still in her old shorts and T-shirt that she’s been wearing for three days.

“I was shocked and just asking you questions on what you’re going to do. I didn’t know that you tried to get rid of it. I wouldn’t have said that if I knew. That is a difficult thing to go through and I made it worse for you.” Bobby said. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes.

“Dean told you?” She whispered.

“Yes.” Bobby nodded. Stiles stood up in anger and handed her glass to Bobby. She stormed into the house and he heard Stiles yell, “Dean!”

“Balls.” Bobby sighed.

***

“Dean!” Stiles yelled again. She rounded the corner of the living room and ran smack into Dean. He steadied her and she pushed him away. “You told Bobby?!”

“Sam too.” Dean said. Which was the wrong thing to say cause Stiles just turned red with anger. “I just wanted Bobby not to be so disappointed.” Dean looked down. That’s why he wavered when Stiles pushed him. He snapped his head up in shock. Stiles wasn’t one to use force unless she had to.

“You had no right you selfish prick!” Stiles was seething with rage. Before Dean could react, Stiles swung at him and landed a punch to his right eye. Peter came out of nowhere and grabbed an angry Stiles and pinned her arms down. She started to scream and thrash about.

“Stop your going to hurt yourself.” Peter whispered in her ear but she wasn’t listening. She was trapped in a memory of the night Gerard kidnapped her. Stiles didn’t listen and was now crying hysterically.

“Let me go!” Stiles screamed. Peter did as told as her panic overtaken their bond. He gasped at the intensity. Stiles ran for the door and when Peter tried to go after her a huge gust of wind kept him in place. He struggled and roared. He could hear her getting farther and farther. He listened to her frantic heart beat till he couldn’t hear her anymore.

Lydia raced down stairs and her eyes widen at the sight of Dean and Peter stuck in place. Just as she was about to touch Dean, they both fell to the floor. The wind no longer holding them in place. Peter roared at the fear in his mate bond. It had overtaken the panic and was making his blood run cold. Then there were no feelings at all, just darkness. Like when she’s goes to sleep.

***

Stiles woke up and panic shot through her at the strange bedroom. She tried to move her hands and frowned when she noticed she was tied to a bed. She pulled at the ropes and screamed in frustration when they didn’t budge. She looked around the bare room, trying to figure out how to get away. The door opened and in walked Dennis, he had a black backpack with him. Stiles kept her eyes on him.

He sat the backpack down on the desk in the corner of the room. He then pulled out a few things and sat them down. From the bed she couldn’t tell what they were. The door opened again and in walked Fred Daniels, the leader of the Wells hunters. He wasn’t technically a Wells but was a close friend of Dennis.

Dennis didn’t have what it took to be leader so, Fred stepped up and tool the role. Before he became leader, he was a finder. He could find anything out about anyone. So, it was a shock when Dennis’s father asked him to take over on his death bed.

“Hello Stiles.” Fred pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and took a seat. “I’ve heard some interesting things about you.” He winked and motioned toward her stomach. Stiles tied to pull away as he pushed up her shirt and set his hand on her lower belly.

“It’s going to be so nice watching Dennis break you. Then return you to that mutt of yours. Watch him try to fix you but we both know he’ll never be able to.” He nodded at Dennis and he came over with a big knife. Fear overcame her. Fred took the knife and made a move toward Stiles. She tried to flinch away but there was little movement in the ropes. He grabbed a fist full of her shirt and cut through it. He cut the shirt till he could pull it off her. He easily cuts through her jean shorts and left her in her underwear.

He handed the knife back to Dennis and got up. He put the chair back and patted Dennis’s back. “I don’t care how you choose to break her, just do it. I want to see results by morning.” Fred left the room and Dennis turned his evil smirk onto her. He walked over toward her and stopped at her head, he leaned over and pushed her hair back. “Now the real fun begins.”

He turned around and opened the door, he nodded and went back to his desk. The door wide open. In walked two guys. They gathered around the bed and stared at her like she was a piece of meat.

The one on the right climb on the bed and kneeled next to her head. “You’re going to love me sweetheart. Name’s Teddy but you can call me Ted.” He winked. “And that over there is Mat. I don’t think you’ll like him all that much.”

He turned around and opened the door, he nodded and went back to his desk. The door wide open. In walked two guys. They gathered around the bed and stared at her like a piece of meat. 

The one on the right climbed on the bed and kneeled next to her head. "You're going to love me sweetheart. Name's Teddy but you can call me Ted." He winked. "And that over there is Mat. I don't think you'll like him all that much." 

 

Mat came closer and ran his hand up her thigh, stopping at her panties. He toyed when the hem and before he yanked them off, his phone rang. He finished the phone call and came back to the bed. "I'll be right back with your present." He smirked. 

 

"I guess we'll just start without him." Ted unzipped his pants and pulled out his harden dick. He tapped it against Stiles face. He rubbed the tip of it on her lips and forced the head in. "You bite me, I'll put a knife through that baby of yours. Now, suck my dick you cock slut. " He growled. 

 

Stiles did ask she was told and sucked lightly on the piece of meat in her mouth. He grabbed the side of her face and shoved his self-farther in her mouth causing her to choke. He held himself there and tried to rock back farther down her throat. Stiles saw white spots in her vision and her eyes watered. Her mouth filled with saliva. He pulled out and Stiles gasped for breath. Saliva was all over her chin and Ted's dick. She glared up at him and he just laughed. 

 

He shoved his self-back into her mouth and started to thrust his hips. He seemed to forget she was a real person who needed to breath. He didn't care, he just kept slamming his dick in her mouth. If she was lucky he would pull out and tap her cheek with his dick, giving her a quick second to catch her breath. 

 

Without warning he released his seed into her mouth and pulled out. Stiles spit it out and made a face at the weird taste. He slapped her cheek hard. "Next time bitch, swallow."  

 

Stiles held the tears back, she wasn't going to let this bastard see her cry. She knew what was going to happen, they were going to take as much of her as they could. Whatever happens she just wanted to make it out of here alive so, that she can give her baby a fighting chance at life. 

 

The door open and her eyes widen with surprise. Isaac was wolfed out and snarling. Mat held a taser to Isaac's back, making the newly turned beta defenseless. Teddy put his self-back in his pants and zipped up. He helped Mat chain Isaac to a chair in the middle of the room. He had the perfect view of what was about to happen to her. She just hoped she could one day erase this horrible memory from his mind. 

 

Mat set the taser down and then took off his clothes. He climbed the bed and took position between her legs. Isaac was growling through the rag, that was duck taped to his mouth. Mat ripped her panties off and parted her folds to get a good look at her. He licked his lips and thrust a finger inside of her. Stiles tried not to react but instead she looked up at the ceiling, hoping this wouldn't be too painful. 

 

Stiles kept a stone face as Mat pounded into her. Mat pulled out and she looked down to see what was happening. Teddy untied the ropes that held her legs down and Mat untied her hands from the head bored. She tried to get up but Mat punched her in the face. She flopped back down on the bed and covered her face. She wanted to cry but she held it in. She focused on breathing. 

 

"We we're supposed to beat her up!" Teddy yelled. He came over and pulled her hands away. He frowned at her face. "Now we can't fuck her mouth! Her cheek is to swollen to fit a dick in it!" Teddy glared at Mat. 

 

"Oh well, she just a bitch that tried to get away. Dennis will understand." Mat grinned. 

 

"But Fred won't. He doesn't believe in beating women." Teddy argued. 

 

"But he believes in rapping women." Stiles said. She couldn't help it, she saw the opportunity and took it.

 

"Shut it whore before I give your gut a matching bruise!" Mat sneered. He laid his hand softly on her belly, rubbing over the little bump. She never noticed it before till he threatened her baby. She glared at his hand and he smiled brightly. 

 

"How about we get this show going again?" Teddy asked. He was naked and waiting for Mat to take the lead. Mat nodded and positioned Stiles the way he wanted. With her hips in the air and her chest pressed against the bed. He squeezed some lube on Stiles ass and she tensed up. She wanted to save this one things she's never done for Peter, and they were taking that away. She started to struggle. She screamed in rage and Teddy came over to her with a ball gag. He went to fasten it when he stopped in his tracks and looked at her in horror.

 

"Her...h-her eyes." He took a step back. Stiles noticed he lost his boner due to his fear. She wondered what her eyes were doing to cause this fear. 

 

"What are you talking about? Just put the gag on and get over here, or I'm starting without you." Mat said rubbing her asshole. He got brave and pushed a finger in. Stiles was angry, she was shaking with it. Mat took that as fear and add another finger. She felt the unwanted digits in her and screamed in anger. The fingers were ripped out of her causing her to cry out in pain. 

 

She looked back and Mat was unconscious on the floor. His dick still slick with lube. She looked over at Teddy and he was also on the ground unconscious. She saw the opportunity and quickly got out of bed. She grabbed the nearest shirt, which was too big for her, but perfect to cover her body. 

 

She looked up at Isaac and he looked a mess. He had tears running down his face and snot leaking from his nose. He watched her carefully as she undid his chains. She pulled off the tape quickly and Isaac gave a silent roar. She handed him a discarded shirt and he cleaned up his face. 

 

She really didn't know Isaac that well. Only knowing him a short two months before she left. But she felt an attachment toward the beta, like how a mother would her child. She found it weird. They were both the same age but she wanted nothing more than to baby him. 

 

They snuck out of the room into a hallway. Isaac kept an ear out for people and Stiles held the stun gun that Mat had used on Isaac. They made their way out of the house and was walking along the property line. 

 

"You think you can get away from me!" She turned quickly and Isaac pushed her out of the way at the same time. She heard a loud pop and then she saw Isaac fall. 

 

"Isaac!" She yelled. He had pushed her out of the way of a bullet. She looked up as the man approached, it was Fred and a lady she's never seen. She was a short lady but had the most beautiful burnet hair. 

 

"Please Jennifer do what we hired you for." Fred nodded toward Isaac. Stiles took a defensive stance in front of her injured friend. 

 

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to heal him." Stiles felt like this was a trap but she knew it was her only option. Isaac was dying and she needed help. 

 

Jennifer laid her hands-on Isaac and started chanting. Stiles noticed it as Latin. Isaac was in a white bubble, it was so white you couldn’t see through it. The bubble started to shrink and laying there a new born baby boy. She looked up at Jennifer in panic. She was right this was a trap.

 

“I did this to help him. You may not see this now but I’m on your side. There is a reason why you feel like his mother and now you are. Fred?” Jennifer called out. Fred made his way to them and handed her a red bag. “In there is all the information you would need to claim you’re his mother and some money to buy baby stuff.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Stiles frowned in confusion. First, they kidnap her and rape her, now they want to help her.

 

“I had to test you. Now there is a car waiting at the edge of the property. I suggest you hurry before your mate worries.” Fred said. Stiles didn’t waste any time, she gathered up isaac and hurried toward the car.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love all the encouragement I've been receiving on this story it really means a lot. Please continue commenting it really inspires me to keep writing and I'm nowhere near finished with this story.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles made her way to the car at the edge of the property and opened the door. She found a car seat in the back seat and the keys in the ignition. She put a sleeping Isaac in the carrier and buckled it in. She found a change of clothes in the passenger seat and she quickly changed into them. She opened the red bag and checked out everything. 

 

There was a birth certificate with Isaac's name and Stiles and Peter listed as the parents. There was enough cash to buy her a few things for the night. On the way to the store she pulled into Singer Salvage Yard. Peter was out of the door in seconds. He paused when he got close to her. She could see he was fighting himself on what to do. That's when Isaac whined and Peter snapped his head in the cars direction. 

 

"What happened?" He asked with worry. Stiles ignored him and got Isaac out. She looked past Peter at her brothers. They had their guns out, waiting for an attack. 

 

"Can I tell you later?" Stiles stared up at his worry face and she did the only thing she could think of, she leaned into him. Isaac tucked between them. Peter ran his hand along her back, just breathing her in. She leaned back and held Isaac out to him. Peter took the baby easily and Stiles turned to her brothers. 

 

"We have a problem. A big one." Stiles said. 

 

***

 

Peter was going crazy at the scent of another man where no man should be but him. He wanted to shred them to pieces. But he remained calm and held the baby in his arms. They would need supplies soon. 

 

"Sam?" Peter paused in the doorway and waited for Sam to catch up to him. Dean and Stiles had already disappeared into the kitchen to get Stiles cleaned up. 

 

"Yeah?" He kept his distance from the baby. He looked nervous at the sight of the newborn. 

 

The baby had the odd scent of Isaac Lahey. Derek's new beta. He had turned the boy out of fear of being alone. Peter had always saw him as a child who didn't know what was going on. He was angry when he was told why his nephew turned him. Isaac had been a victim of child abuse and from the details Derek gave him, sent him back in a dark place. And now here he was but in an infant form was startling. 

 

"Can you run into town and get a few things? Call if you're not sure about something. We want you to get everything right." He held the baby in one arm and handed Sam his credit card with the other.  Peter listed off things they would need and Sam wrote them down in his little notebook. 

 

"Gotcha, I'll be right back." Sam looked relived to be away from the small baby. He found it odd that he was still asleep through all this. Something must be wrong. Peter followed his mate's heart beat into the kitchen and frowned at her. 

 

"Something's wrong." He said and she quickly stood up and walked over to them. She took Isaac into her arms. "Isn't it odd he hasn't woken up since you got here? New smells for a wolf pup are very rough for them. New born pup’s scenes are going haywire when they are born, coming from a womb to the outside world is very overwhelming for them." 

 

"Get Bobby!" Stiles told dean urgently. She held Isaac close to her. She knew he was alive but why wasn't he waking up. Stiles was too impatient to wait for Bobby so she did the next best thing, she called Deaton. 

 

"Stiles, what can I do for you?" Deaton answered. She heard some jars clink together and then silence.

 

"This is going to be a weird conversation but Isaac was turned into a baby and since the spell, he hasn't woken up. I just didn't know what to do." Stiles began. Isaac scrunched his little face up and kicked his legs. "He's making plenty of movement but he hasn't reacted to being moved from person to person. He isn't overwhelmed from new scents." 

 

"How did he turn into a baby?" Deaton asked. 

 

"Someone named Jennifer turned him less than an hour ago. The spell was in Latin." Stiles recalled. She thought back to the pretty burnet. She had wide muddy brown eyes that was filled with anxiety. 

 

"It sounds like he's just worn out from the spell. I can't be certain until you bring him in." Deaton spoke calmly. 

 

"You want me to come back to Beacon Hills?" Stiles all but whispered. She was scared, not for herself but for Isaac. She could face her demons but he was just a baby. He couldn't fight back if something happened. 

 

"Yes. I do believe your help is wanted here and in return I can help you." Deaton said like he was bored. 

 

Stiles frowned and looked to Peter. He nodded his head and Stiles sighed. "Ok I'm in." They said their goodbyes just as Bobby came down the stairs. He took one look at the baby and then at Stiles. He frowned and only Peter could hear him whispered, "Balls." 

 

"Why don't we sit down and you explain what you're doing with a baby?" Bobby sat down and Stiles followed. They were gathered around the couch in the living room. 

 

Stiles wouldn't look them in the eye. She rubbed the little wisp of hair on Isaac's little head. He seemed to lean into the touch and gave a little smile. Stiles smiled and looked up at everyone. 

 

"I was kidnapped by the Wells. Fred wanted me to pass some sort of test, what that test was, I'm not sure. I'm not sure why Isaac was there but they had him." Stiles paused and recalled the events of the pass hour. "Fred tried to shoot me but Isaac took the bullet for me. This Jennifer person healed him and turned him into a baby. Said it was for him but I don't see how she knew him." Stiles frowned. 

 

"Fred Daniels?" Bobby frowned. He scratched his chin and got up. He picked up a thin black journal. He flipped a couple of pages and marked something down. 

 

"Yeah." Stiles looked worried at admitting this. She looked over at Peter and he was staring at Isaac. 

 

***

 

Sam was browsing the baby isle when a beautiful burnet lady walked up to him. "You look lost." She giggled. Her wide brown eyes looked straight through him. 

 

"Maybe? I'm not sure. I have no clue what I'm buying." He chuckled. He felt a weird attachment toward this unknown woman. He handed her his list and she started grabbing things off the list. 

 

"New dad?" She asked as she grabbed the right sized diapers. She held them in her hands and looked up at Sam. 

 

"No. My sister just had a baby." Like an hour ago, he thought. 

 

"Oh, that is always nice. A new baby in the family is always a fun thing." She smiled sweetly. After she helped him get what he needed she handed him a little piece of paper with a number on it. 

 

"You should call me sometime." She smiled shyly. Sam grinned at the number like a horny teenager. 

 

"I didn't get your name." He chuckled. He placed the number in his pocket. 

 

"Jennifer." She smiled and extended her small hand. He gently took it and her little hand felt perfect in his big one. 

 

***

 

Scott frowned at his phone, he hasn't heard from Isaac in two weeks. The last time he saw Isaac was when he said goodbye at the edge of town. He had hoped on a bus and Scott had no clue where he was going. Just that he had to send him away to keep him safe. 

 

Just the week before he was in a coma for three days. Long enough for the mountain ash to poison his nervous system. At first, he couldn't feel his left arm, then he couldn't walk. By the time they found the rare flower, in the Argent's basement, Isaac was smelling like death. Deaton said any longer and the mountain ash would have won. 

 

"Stop looking at your phone! It's not going to change anything!" Derek growled. He was pacing the living room of Scott's house. Scott was sitting on the couch, leaning forward, waiting on a call from Isaac. 

 

"I can hope, can't I?" Scott tried calling Isaac again. Before he could push the call button, Derek ripped the phone out of his hand and threw it through the open window. "Hey! Do you know how much those things cost?!" Scott growled and flashed his yellow eyes. 

 

"He's not going to answer. He's dead. The sooner you get that the better. The alpha pack is picking us off. Even Chris packed up his family and left. What do you think that is Scott?" Derek asked. He stopped pacing and was now standing in front of Scott. Derek gave him a leveled look, waiting for him to answer. 

 

"The hunters want out for a reason. They wouldn't have packed up just for anyone. I think there is other things in play that we don't know about. Are you going to come with me and find out?" Scot stood up and got in Derek's personal space, they were chest to chest. Each one glaring at the other. 

 

"Do what you want. I'm leaving before I'm dead because I guaranty if I don't, I'll be dead by the end of the week. I suggest you get your mom and get far from here." Derek took a step back and adjusted his leather jacket. He nodded his head and walked out the door. 

 

Scott sat down and looked around, he was truly alone. 

 

Erica and Boyd have been missing for a year and half. Lydia and Peter are with Stiles. Isaac is gone and now so is Derek. Allison was with her family but he was glad she was gone. He felt a huge rush of relief when he found out. 

 

He had some work to do but first he needed to stop at the last people he could count on in town. 

 

***

 

Allison watched her grandfather cut through a man, who just happen to have glowing blue eyes. He didn't say his crimes just that he needed to die. They had chased him through a dense forest deep in the Rocky Mountains. They were somewhere in Montana. 

 

"Do you understand yet Allison?" Gerard said wiping the blood on the wolf's torn shirt. 

 

"It's them or us. All wolf's must die." Allison said automatically. She knew what her grandfather wanted to hear. 

 

"Gerard, we have a code!" Chris yelled. "Allison don't listen to him. This man should have never died tonight, he did no wrong!" 

 

"And that's where you're wrong Christopher." Gerard pulled a gun out of his pants and leveled it at his son. Chris eyes didn't widen in surprise, he looked like he knew this was coming. Allison watched in horror. "We no longer have a code. We hunt those that need hunting. Rather they killed or not, they will all die." Gerard smiled and pulled the trigger. 

 

Allison screamed and ran to her fallen father. She was crying and hold his head in her lap. 

 

"Daddy!" She cried. Tears dripping down on his still face. His eyes were wide open but no life in them. He was already dead by the time he hit the ground. The hole in his forehead was the only thing she could see.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter was rocking Isaac while Stiles took a shower. He wanted nothing more than to check on her but knew she needed space. He could guess what happened to her but he was letting her come to him. He wasn't going to force a conversation between them. 

 

The door opened and stiles walked out with a fresh buzz cut and in large clothes. They were baggy enough to hide her small muscled frame. They had the barley there scent of Dean. 

 

"Hey." Stiles smiled shyly. Peter laid Isaac in his bassinet that was next to the bed. He stood near Stiles, afraid of triggering her. Stiles shocked him and that's something he's not use to. She pulled him in for a hug. She took a deep breath with her face buried in his chest. "Smell so good." She moaned. He was yet again shocked. 

 

He chuckled and said, "Must be the baby. Your sense of smell will get stronger and being your mate, makes me smell a whole lot better. I'm the best thing you'll ever smell." He smiled his most charming smile. He rests his hand on her belly and open his eyes wide. 

 

"I know." Stiles giggled and raised her shirt and Peter gasped at the sight of the small bump. He rubbed the swell of her belly. Stiles frowned and Peter could smell the anxiety from her. He went to pull his hand away, when Stiles laid her hand on his, holding his hand to her belly. 

 

"I want to talk about what Fred really had done to me." Stiles said. Peter nodded and lead her toward the bed. They sat and Stiles bit her lip. "I figured you already know, you could smell it on me but I was raped." Stiles took a shaky breath. Peter stayed silent and let her gather herself. 

 

"He said he was testing me but for what? They know about Dexter, they have to. Why else would they be testing me?" Stiles looked down at her hands and Peter grasped them. He gave them a squeeze. 

 

"I'm not sure. He could be about to recruit you. He is down a major player and something big is about to go down. He wouldn't have done that unless he needed to. He had you..." Peter struggled to say the word. "Raped so that you would be under his control. He needs obedient soldiers and he thinks that what you would be. That if you had the responsibility of a new born Isaac, that you would do everything he said." Peter guessed. 

 

"But why me?" Stiles felt the tears gather but she forced them away. 

 

"Does he know you’re a Winchester?" Peter asked with a frown. 

 

"No, not that I know of. We always tell people I'm Bobby's niece." Stiles looked up at Peter. 

 

***

 

Lydia was staring at her little bump in the mirror in wonder. There was no doubt she was pregnant. Her belly growing every day. She was going to be a mother soon. It may not have happened how she wanted but she's happy to have the chance at being a mother. It's something she's always wanted. 

 

There was a knock at the door and Lydia pulled her shirt down. "Come in." She called. She turned away from the mirror and looked at the new comer. Dean stood awkwardly, something she knew happened rarely. He was always confident in what he did. 

 

"How are you?" He asked. He bit his lip and looked her up and down, to check to see if she was really ok. 

 

"I'm good. The morning sickness isn't as strong anymore. I'm not sure how fast this pregnancy will go, so I'm just kind of guessing where I am." Lydia gave him a soft smile. 

 

"Well how far are you really? Not counting how fast that little one is growing." He smirked. 

 

"Six weeks." Lydia said. "But I already got a belly." 

 

Dean smiled and looked down at his hands. "Look Lydia you've been here two weeks and well, I was wondering if you would like to get to know me better?" Dean wasn't sure how to go about this. He's never been serious about someone like this. He wanted all her attention but most of all he wanted her love. 

 

"Dean Winchester, are you asking me on a date?" Lydia giggled. Her eyes lit up at the question. Dean couldn't tell if she was toying with him or not. 

 

"Yeah, I guess I am. So, would you like to?" Dean walked closer to her, stopping inches from her. 

 

"You know I'm pregnant, right?" Lydia asked. Her eyes crinkled in amusement. 

 

"Why does that have to stop us? I'm not asking for the kid to call me daddy, just a date to get to know each other better." Dean puts on his charming smile. That really made his face light up. 

 

"I guess it doesn't. How about you show me this little town? Give me the official tour." She winked. 

 

***

Bobby was watching Stiles take care of Isaac and it warmed his dead heart. He's always had a soft spot for the Winchesters. But if anyone asked him he would deny it, but Stiles has always been his favorite. She was a fast learner and always eager to please. She had a habit making sure he ate and took his pills. She would call him every day, even if it was just for a quick chat. She was a whole lot more loving then the boys. 

 

"Hey Bobby, can I ask you a question?" Stiles walked over to his desk and sat in the chair next to it. She looked sad and anxious. 

 

"Sure, but am I going to get a lecture after?" Bobby chuckled. 

 

"Maybe." She joked. She got serious and said, "I got to go back to Beacon Hills and I don't really want to. What should I do?" 

 

"I think you should do what is smart. Remember you got a baby to take care of and one on the way. What do you want to do?" Bobby asked. He closed the book he was reading and leaned back in his chair. 

 

"Well I know I need to go for Isaac. It doesn't matter that I don't want to go, I got to take care of Isaac and to do that, I need to go to the one place which destroyed my life." Stiles sighed. 

 

He didn't like that she had to put herself in danger but, he understood why she needed to. Peter came down the stairs with three bags and waited at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready?" He asked. 

 

Stiles got up and smiled at Bobby. "Make sure Dean doesn't do something stupid, like try to come to Beacon Hills. I'll be fine, I got Peter." Stiles kissed Bobby's cheek and said goodbye. 

 

Bobby didn't know what to do with this free time. The house was empty. Dean and Sam went on a hunt down in Texas. Lydia had borrowed one of his cars and went to look for a job. He had gotten use to the full house and he didn't feel so alone anymore. But now the empty feeling returned. 

 

"Balls." Bobby sighed. He went upstairs and put his favorite pistol in the back of his pants and gave an old friend a call. 

 

"It looks like I'm gonna need your help. Stiles got herself into a sticky situation and I need you to get her out of it." Bobby asked. 

 

"I guess, anything for Stiles." Rufus grunted. "But you got to get her to make them chocolate chip cookies I love so much." 

 

"When she gets back I'll have her come over and bake them for you. Meet me at the Wells entrance and I'll tell you more then." Bobby didn't wait for an answer, he hung up the phone and continued loading up on weapons. He stuck a knife in his boot and another one strapped to his belt. 

 

Bobby drove the short distance to the Wells entrance and parked his rusted truck. He only had to wait five minutes before Rufus pulled up. "Care to explain what we're doing in this dump?" Rufus asked. Bobby knew Rufus wasn't one for the Wells. He always had a bad gut feeling about them. 

 

"Stiles got kidnapped and had to pass some kind of test to get home. I want answers." Bobby glared at the house in the distance. 

 

"Are you sure you're going to like those answers?" Rufus asked. He scratched his head and gave him a blank stare. 

 

"I need to know what they have planned." Bobby said determined to protect Stiles. 

 

The two men walked the rest of the way to Wells house. They kept to the shadows, sneaking their way around the house to the back door. Bobby tried the knob and grinned when it was unlocked. The two made their way into the house and from Bobby’s memory, snuck their way across the house to the study.

 

When Bobby opened the door, Fred was waiting for them. He was calmly sitting behind his desk with a gun in front of him. “Bobby, Rufus, please have a seat.” He waved to the chairs in front of his desk. The two hunters shared a look and took a seat.

 

“What do you want with Stiles?” Bobby gruff voice filled the silence.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re saying. I haven’t seen Stiles in years.” Bobby could see he was having fun watching them squirm. Fred wasn’t one for the truth, he liked to play with other people’s emotions. He liked to twist the truth to his liking. He wasn’t a good person.

 

“Cut the shit, we know she was here two days ago. Now, we can do the messy way or the less messy way? Your choice.” Rufus said. He put his hand on his knife, waiting for Fred’s answer.

 

“Bored.” Fred grinned and flashed his black eyes. “As fun as this has been, I’m afraid Fred isn’t here anymore. Still want to mess with me?” The black-eyed demon laughed.

Bobby was out of his seat fast and he pulled out his knife. He wasn’t prepared for this. What did the demons want with Stiles?


	19. Chapter 19

Meg grinned at Dennis and then said, "You've been doing great Dennis but, I think it's time you let my brother take over." She tapped him on the shoulder. She could just imagine how she looks in Fred's body. His salt and peppered hair was smoothed back with hair gel. He was dressed like any other hunter. Jeans, combat boots and jackets to hide their guns. 

 

Meg really didn't like this body but he would do for now. He was just a stepping stone for what was to come. 

 

"But I thought I was of use?" Dennis's eyes widen and he took a step back. "I did everything you said!" 

 

"Oh well, that's in the past and now your time is up. Say yes or I can make you say yes. It's really up to you how much he's going to make you suffer." She tossed her head back and gave a big belly laugh at his terrified look. 

 

"Yes." He whispered. A big cloud of smoke came in from the window with a roar and shoved its way down Dennis's throat. 

 

"Hello brother." Meg grinned as Dennis's eyes flashed black. 

 

"Sister, really this fat slob? Couldn't you have done better? Maybe someone with more smarts?" Tom huffed. 

 

"Deal." Meg said. She looked at an unconscious Bobby and Rufus in the corner of the room. Their guns knocked out of their hands, that was laying across the room. They stood no chance against her. "Burn the place." Meg said as she passed her brother. She walked out of the house and got in the fancy truck. She waited and once her brother hoped in the truck, she flew down the dirt road. The flames overtaking her mirrors.  

 

***

 

Stiles was hesitant crossing the threshold of her childhood home. She sat the carrier, with Isaac in it, on the floor next to the couch. Peter brought their stuff in and Stiles opened some windows and tried to air out the house. 

 

Isaac was making whiny noises and Stiles knew any second he was going to be screaming his displeasure. Stiles got him out of the carrier and took her time tending to his needs. She made sure he had a fresh diaper and was fed. She burped him and then rocked him till he fell asleep. 

 

The whole time Stiles was taking care of Isaac, Peter was making sure the house was secure. That they would be safe while there, at least for the night. He had no clue what was really going on in Beacon Hills, so he had to be prepared for anything. 

 

Peter was outside when he heard movement behind the fence. He walked over to the gate and slowly opened it. He stepped into the alley and looked around the empty field across from Stiles house. He saw a flash of red eyes coming from the thick tree line. Peter growled and took off after it. 

 

It frustrated him that he couldn't get a smell on the person with red eyes. He followed till he was near the old Hale house. He stopped when he got a scent. He's smelt that before, but where he wasn't sure. He took a deep sniff and swayed on his feet. He had an overwhelming need to run but his feet weren't working. He tried to take a step and fell forward on his hands and knees. 

 

He knew he was in trouble so he did the only thing he could think of, he roared as loud as he could. Maybe that would give Stiles a warning. Maybe his nephew will hear and come to the rescue. A wave of nausea hit him causing him to fall flat on his face. His body couldn't hold him up anymore. He saw something move in the corner of his eye. 

 

A female voice laughed. "Well look at you." She purred. She came into view and Peter was taken back by the bare feet. Not that she was walking without shoes but that her toe nails were pointed. He's heard about one person with pointed nails and it was Kali from the alpha pack. "So defenseless, I could kill you right here if I wanted... but Deucalion has plans for you. So, I guess this is your lucky day." 

 

"I'm going to kill you!" Peter growled through his teeth. Kali clicked her tongue and pressed her foot into his back. She rolled him on to his back and grabbed him by the throat, claws digging in his flesh. He could feel the blood running down his throat. 

 

"I don't think you could in this condition." She mocked. "You’re my bitch from now on. The mighty Peter Hale is my bitch. Can you imagine that?" 

 

Peter growled and Kali rolled her eyes. She punched him in the face and Peter was knocked out cold. Kali grinned at Peter's unconscious body. "So how did I do?" Kali asked the Druid. 

 

"Very good. Now we just got to get close to Stiles." She smiled and walked over to Kali. She leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. "And I think your done for now." The Druid stepped back and wiped her lipstick off. Kali eyes widen in surprise as she started feeling a burning feeling overtake her mouth. 

 

"What have you done!?" Kali screamed, clawing at her mouth. The burning was spreading to her chest. It was getting harder to breath. Kali fell to the floor on her knees and clawed at her body. She was trying to make the burning stop. 

 

The Druid watched in fascination as Kali burned from the inside out. She watched till there was just a pile of ash left of the former alpha. She then looked to Peter Hale and laid beside him. She whispers in his ear, "You will be my eyes and ears. I will be your goddess. You will obey me and only me. Follow along with your life and not give me a second thought. Don't think about me but when I say the word, you are mine. And mine only. Remember mighty alpha."

 

She then whispered her plan into his ear, telling him exactly how to get Stiles on her side. The Druid brushed her long burnet hair back and stood up. 

 

She had everything she needs, now she just needed that baby. 

 

***

 

Bobby sat up and looked around, he was laying in a field not far from the Wells property. He could see the flames and smoke overtaking the sky. "Rufus!?" Bobby called. When he got no call back, he got to his feet and went looking for his pal. He didn't have to go far. He found Rufus leaning against a tree unconscious. 

 

"Rufus!" Bobby shook him and he got no response. Bobby checked for a pulse and sighed when he couldn't find one. 

 

"I'm sorry about your friend." A deep male voice said behind Bobby. He turned around quickly and came face to face with a man in a suit with a trench coat over it. His blue eyes were starling against his pale skin and dark hair. 

 

"Are you the one that got us out of there?" Bobby was no fool, the only reason he was alive was because someone dragged him out of there. He didn't have a scratch on him but Rufus looked like he had it rough. His clothes had burns in them and his right shoe was missing. 

 

"I did. I'm sorry I couldn't get to your friend in time. I'm Castiel, an angel of the lord." He introduced his self. 

 

"I’m..." 

 

"Bobby Singer. The sparks uncle." Castiel interrupted. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes. 

 

"Spark?" Bobby felt even more confused. He only had one person call him uncle and that person had magic abilities. He didn't realize Stiles was a spark. He hasn't been exactly kept in the loop. 

 

“Yes.” Castiel said. Bobby got to his feet and looked at Rufus. He was the closest thing he had to a real friend and now he was nothing more than a cold body.

 

***

Scott had heard the roar from the clinic. Deaton had paused and looked at Scott. “I thought you were the only one left?”

 

“I am. That was Peter, Stiles must be in town. That roar was a warning for her. I need to find her before someone else does.” Scott dropped the gauze and took off for the door. He shifted and ran all the way across town to Stiles house. He banged on the door and shouted, “Stiles!”

 

The door opened and Stiles pulled him in the house. She laid mountain ash down at the door and turned around to face Scott. Stiles pulled him in for a hug and just breathed him in.

 

“You’re pregnant.” Scott said shocked.

 

“Great senses there buddy.” Stiles let go and just stared at Scott. But Scott couldn’t stop staring at her little belly. She had a glow even though she had bags under her eyes, her freshly shaved head made the circles deeper.

 

“Where’s Peter?” Scott asked. He was afraid of the answer she was going to tell him.

 

“He was checking to see if we were safe here and that was an hour ago. Then the howl came. I was just getting ready to head to Deaton’s.” Stiles answered. Isaac let out a cry and Scott felt really confused. How had he not smelt the baby before it cried. Scott followed Stiles and looked at her comforting the scared baby.

“Is that?” Scott asked. The child smelt of isaac, could Isaac gotten someone pregnant and he not know. Did he tear a family apart sending him away?

 

“This is isaac, like in as the isaac that was in your pack. He was turned into a baby just two days ago.” Stiles then told him the story of her powers and how she was tested by Fred. How Jennifer turned isaac into a baby and that she’s not sure why yet.

 

“We need to get you out of here and somewhere safer.” Scott said.

 

“I’m aware this is the safest I’ll be in Beacon Hills. I rather stay here Scotty.” Stiles smiled. “But I would like you to stay until we find Peter.”

 

“I’ll stay as long as you want.” Scott said honestly. He would do anything for Stiles. He really messed up kicking her out of the pack, but he was doing what, at the time, thought was best. And the best was for her not be around the pack and all the danger it brought. He was stupid to believe that trouble would leave Stiles alone. She’s been in trouble since the day he met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love love love theses comments. I love to hear about what you really think of each chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean pulled up to Bobby's house and smiled when he saw Lydia sitting on the swing in front of the house. He left Sam behind and took a seat next to Lydia. 

 

"How was the trip? Catch any ghost?" Lydia chuckled. She turned her most charming smile on. Her fiery red hair was bright against her white shirt. And her bright hazel eyes were lit up with amusement. 

 

"It was ok, a little boring really." Dean replied. They had gone down to a little town in Texas for a hunt. They had traced yellow eyes there but were too late. So, they stuck around and cleaned up the mess he left behind. They picked off the demons one by one, till there was none left. 

 

"Hey Lydia." Sam said walking past the two. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and was in need of a shower. 

 

"Hey." She called out. She turned to Dean and frowned. "Something happened while you were gone." 

 

"What do you mean?" Dean's eyes harden. Inside his emotions were going haywire. He was scared and guilty. If he hadn't left he could have been of help sooner. He was scared because he had a feeling it was about Stiles. 

 

"Bobby confronted Fred." Lydia began. 

 

"Is he ok?" Dean asked gruffly. Emotion rising to the surface. He shoved it down and kept a straight face. 

 

"Yeah, not a scratch. Well, physically. Rufus is dead." Lydia said. Dean eyes widen and waited for Lydia to tell the story. "Fred was a demon and they tried to take him on and well let's just say they didn't win. Bobby woke up in a field, Rufus was dead and there was an angel saying he was there for the spark. Why didn't no one tell me about Stiles being a spark?" Lydia asked. She tilted her head and waited of Dean to say something. 

 

"We didn't want anyone to know till we were sure what we were dealing with." Dean answered. He didn't mean to hurt Lydia's feelings, that was the last thing he wanted. "And angels? They aren't real." Dean huffed. 

 

"Go look in the living room if you don't believe me." Lydia raised a perfectly trimmed brow. She was challenging him. 

 

"Fine, I will." Dean got up and went straight to the living room. He rounded the corner and paused. A man in a trench coat and a tie was standing awkwardly in the corner and Sam was staring at him in awe. Bobby had a bottle of whiskey out and was pouring a shot. He handed the shot to Dean and he didn't hesitate to drink it. 

 

"So this guy is an angel and we're supposed to believe that?" Dean asked. He didn't believe in things he hasn't seen. There was no way angels were real.

 

"Watch this." Sam grabbed a knife on the table and sliced into his arm. 

 

"Sammy!?" Dean shouted and took a step forward. Sam just shook his head and held his arm out to this strange man. The man grabbed his arm and without a second thought, the wound was healed. 

 

"Who are you?!" Dean demanded. He had his hand on his gun, ready for anything. 

 

"Relax son, he saved my life and wants to protect Stiles. The angels aren't a threat. They just want to stop the demons from using her or even getting a hold of that baby of hers. He's on our side." Bobby said standing up. He took a defensive stance in front of the angel. 

 

Dean didn't want to trust this angel but if it could save his sister, then he was all for it. There was something about this angel that made him curious, he wanted to get to know him better. 

 

***

 

"An alpha pack?" Stiles frowned. How was that even possible? Who was the leader of a pack of leaders? 

 

"Yeah. One of the alpha twins, Aiden, is the father of Lydia's baby. They had to have help to drive us out of town. I'm just not sure who." Scott frowned. 

 

"I can sense a great dark force in the air." Deaton put his two cents in. "It could be the nemeton acting up. When it gets like this, it's basically a hells mouth, if you will. An area that attracts supernatural beings here more than usual. The nemeton has always had a way of bringing trouble around and the Hale family have been the one to protect the people from the creatures it brings. But there is no longer a Hale on this land so, that duty goes to Scott. He's the last of the Hale pack to stand alive or present." Deaton said. Stiles wanted to laugh. Of course, the time she would hear the man say more than a few sentences, was when they were being hunted down. 

 

Isaac whined but kept sleeping on. Stiles started at the defenseless baby, there was no way she could protect him from the alpha pack. 

 

"Deaton?" Stiles asked. One thing she was curious about was how Isaac got to the Wells property. 

 

"Yes?" He frowned at her curious look. 

 

"Can you teach me to access Isaac's memory before he was turned into a baby?" Stiles asked. 

 

"The memory may be gone by now, but if you want to try I can't stop you. All I can do is teach you a safe way to do it." Deaton nodded. He disappeared into his office and returned with a book. He flipped a couple pages and handed her the book. "All you got to do is believe that you found his memories and slowly access them. Don't open doors you can't control." Deaton warned. 

 

When Stiles got home Peter was sitting on the couch staring straight at the dark tv. "What the hell happened?" Stiles was keeping her voice down so not to scare Isaac. She was. Beyond worried about Peter and there he was. He was still staring at the tv and Stiles frowned. "Peter?" She whispered. 

 

"Doesn't the world feel weird? Like the gravity is off. Or maybe it's my mind that is shutting off. Oh well, I'm sure I'll get it back." Peter said numbly. He looked up at her and it was like looking at someone who was soulless, it was scary. Stiles kept her heart beat even and tried to cut off her feelings. She didn't want him to know what she was feeling. She pulled out her phone and text Deaton and Scott. 

 

***

 

Meg watched her father cut the throat of Alan Deaton, the vet that had helped the spark. 

 

"It's really a pity. He was a nice man." Azazal said. He wiped the blood on the man's shirt and pocketed his knife. "Now we just need an advantage. Meg, dear sweetheart, I need you to play the good vet. Lead Stiles away from where ever the Druid is trying to get her to go. I must have that baby." 

 

"Yes father." Meg grinned. She opened her mouth and the black smoke rushed out, it went straight to the lifeless body of the vet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna take a little break with this story. I'm really sorry to everyone but I just don't know how to continue the next chapter. I'm having a little writer's block and I'm gonna try working on something else to see if that helps. I'll have a new chapter up as soon as I can. I know where I want this story to go but can't get the words out.


End file.
